Parcela de Tierra
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Ella jamás podría saber el motivo por el que le había pedido que se casara con él… Summary completo adentro (ADAP)
1. Summary

_**.**_

 _ **Esta historia es una adaptación**_

 _ **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**._

* * *

Ella jamás podría saber el motivo por el que le había pedido que se casara con él…

El acaudalado ranchero Edward Cullen nunca se había detenido a mirar a su vecina Bella Swan hasta aquel inesperado encuentro que acabó en una noche de pasión desenfrenada. Edward creyó que podrían mantener una aventura libre de compromisos, pues ambos eran conscientes de la situación.

Pero entonces el padre de Bella le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar. Si se casaba con Bella, heredaría lo que siempre había deseado: el rancho de los Swan. Pero Bella no debía enterarse…


	2. Capítulo Uno

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Los últimos y lentos acordes de una antigua canción de Tammy Winette salían de un pequeño transistor colocado en los escalones del templete de música del parque.

Aquel transistor que había reemplazado a la cadena de música que había utilizado aquella misma noche Bella Swan, que en aquel momento se tapaba la boca para disimular otro bostezo.

Estaba agotada.

Se había pasado el día anterior cocinando para la celebración del Cuatro de Julio y la mayor parte de la mañana de ese mismo día ayudando a decorar la plaza del pueblo.

Las celebraciones del Cuatro de Julio en Gabriel's Crossing eran legendarias y Bella estaba encantada de echar una mano siempre que podía, pero ahora, a las once de la noche, estaba exhausta.

Lo único que quería era irse a casa, meterse en la cama y dormir durante una semana o, por lo menos, hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.

Por desgracia, no parecía que fuera a poder hacerlo todavía en un rato porque su padre y sus amigos estaban jugando al póquer. A diferencia de Bella y la mayoría de la gente, que había recogido sus cosas y se había ido a casa hacía horas, su padre no parecía tener prisa por irse.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre los brazos y cerró los ojos. Si no podía irse a casa, a lo mejor podía echar una cabezadita allí mismo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Una voz grave y profunda penetró en su agotado cerebro y Bella elevó la cabeza para mirar al hombre que se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa.

Aquel hombre era su vecino y uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Uno de sus mejores amigos y su amor secreto.

Bueno, había sido su amor secreto del colegio, pero ya no lo era. No, claro que no. ¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar? Si con solamente mirar a Edward Cullen, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises y penetrantes, sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón.

Un momento antes estaba tan cansada que no podía ni pensar, pero ahora se sentía más despierta que nunca, hubiera sido capaz de ponerse a bailar de nuevo... siempre y cuando Edward bailara con ella, claro.

Como Bella no había contestado, Edward se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó sobre su muslo y sonrió con amabilidad.

—Tu padre parece encantado jugando a las cartas, pero tú estás cansada, ¿verdad? Si quieres, te llevo a casa y él que se vuelva cuando quiera.

«Mi héroe», pensó Bella .

Siempre le había pasado lo mismo con Edward . En cuanto le sonreía, Bella sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Si pronunciaba su nombre, Bella sentía que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

No era la primera vez que Edward acudía en su rescate porque Edward era todo un caballero.

—Me parece una idea genial, gracias —contestó Bella poniéndose en pie—. Voy a decirle a mi padre que me voy.

Edward asintió y se quedó esperando a Bella mientras ella se acercaba al grupo que estaba jugando al póquer.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y besándole la mejilla.

Wyatt Swan dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y chasqueó la lengua.

—He vuelto a ganar, chicos —les dijo a sus amigos sin perder tiempo en recoger las ganancias que había sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué tal estás, hija? —le preguntó a continuación girándose hacia ella.

—Estoy cansada y me quiero ir a casa —contestó Bella —. Edward se ha ofrecido a llevarme, así que tú te puedes quedar jugando a las cartas todo el tiempo que quieras.

Wyatt miró a Edward y asintió.

—Muy amable por su parte —comentó—. ¿No te importa que me quede?

—Claro que no —sonrió Bella —. Diviértete, pero no bebas porque tienes que conducir.

Su padre sonrió también.

—No te preocupes por mí, cariño, sólo me he tomado una cerveza y ya no voy a beber más.

—Muy bien —se despidió Bella besándolo de nuevo—. Hasta mañana —añadió mirando a los amigos de su padre.

A continuación, volvió al lado de Edward. — ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó él.

Bella asintió, recogió su bolso de la mesa y siguió a Edward hasta su furgoneta azul. Una vez allí, Edward le abrió la puerta, esperó a que subiera, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al vehículo para subir él también.

Una vez dentro, puso el motor en marcha, encendió el aire acondicionado y puso en funcionamiento la radio.

—Gracias de nuevo —murmuró Bella al darse cuenta de que Edward no tenía intención de conversar—. Ya me veía pasando la noche acurrucada sobre una de las mesas. Si hubiera sabido que mi padre tenía intención de pasarse toda la velada jugando a las cartas, habríamos venido en dos coches.

—De nada —contestó Edward —. Tu casa me pilla de paso —sonrió.

—La verdad es que, si me hubiera dado cuenta, te habría dicho hace horas que me trajeras.

El rancho de Edward , Circle R, casi colindaba con la propiedad del padre de Bella . Aunque había tierra entre los dos ranchos, a todos los efectos, eran vecinos.

—¿Y cómo es que tú te has quedado hasta tan tarde? Suponía que te habrías ido en cuanto hubieras podido.

Edward era una persona muy querida en Gabriel's Crossing y siempre echaba una mano en las celebraciones, pero, desde que se había divorciado de Suzanne cuatro años atrás, se había convertido en un hombre callado y solitario que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en su rancho y que iba al pueblo únicamente cuando necesitaba hacer la compra o para algún acontecimiento especial, como aquella noche pero, en aquellas ocasiones, solía irse muy pronto.

—Jasper ha llevado a mi madre a casa después de los fuegos artificiales, pero, como ha sido él quien se ha encargado del sistema de sonido, necesitaba que alguien se quedara para desmontarlo y guardarlo —le explicó Edward señalando el equipo de música que viajaba en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Y por qué no has llevado tú a tu madre casa? —insistió Bella .

—Porque mi familia cree que me he convertido en un ermitaño y que tengo que hacer vida social. Por eso, han insistido para que me quedara. Tenían la esperanza de que conociera a una chica agradable y me vuelva a casar.

Por cómo había hablado, Bella comprendió que la idea no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le burbujeaba.

—¿Y has conocido a alguna chica que te haya gustado? —preguntó.

—No —contestó Edward sin pensárselo dos veces—. Claro que tampoco la estaba buscando.

Al instante, Bella sintió que el burbujeo de su sangre cesaba, lo que no tendría que haberla sorprendida en absoluto. No era ningún secreto que la infidelidad de Suzanne y el divorcio habían dejado a Edward destrozado. Nunca había sido una persona a la que le encantara salir, pero, después del divorcio, se había vuelto más distante que nunca y nada ni nadie podían cambiar su actitud amargada.

Además, Edward siempre la había tenido por su vecina y su amiga. A Bella le habría encantado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, pero nunca había hecho nada por remediarlo.

Podría haber intentado ligar con él o haberle comentado sus sentimientos directamente, pero no lo había hecho; se había guardado sus sentimientos para sí misma y había seguido la vida de Edward a cierta distancia.

Era una cobarde. Tal vez, si no lo hubiera sido, Edward no se habría casado con Suzanne para empezar y no estaría ahora tan triste.

Bella tragó saliva y se limpió las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros, suspirando aliviada al comprobar que estaban llegando a su casa. Llegar a casa pondría fin al incómodo silencio que se había hecho entre ellos.

Al llegar, Edward aparcó frente a la casa amarillo pálido y apagó el motor. —¿Quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?

Teniendo en cuenta que Bella estaba a dos segundos y diez pasos de la puerta, la oferta resultaba educada, pero innecesaria.

—No, gracias. Tengo que ir a ver al ganado antes de meterme en la cama —contestó desabrochándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta.

Una vez fuera, se sorprendió al ver que Edward había bajado también de la furgoneta y avanzaba hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó sorprendida. —Te voy a ayudar con el ganado.

—No hace falta, no te preocupes, ya puedo yo sola —contestó Bella .

Aunque no era su pasatiempo preferido, había crecido mullendo los establos y cepillando a los caballos y, junto con varios empleados, seguía ayudando a su padre con los quehaceres cotidianos del rancho.

Ir a mirar que los caballos tuvieran agua y dejarles un poco de cebada para la noche no era ningún problema.

—Ya sé que puedes tú sola, pero lo harás más rápido si te ayudo —insistió Edward pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Bella decidió que era absurdo discutir con él porque lo que había dicho tenía lógica, así que avanzaron hacia los establos. Una vez allí, Bella encendió las luces y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Edward había pasado tanto tiempo de pequeño en el Double D que sabía dónde estaba todo. Los caballos se pusieron en pie al sentir su presencia y Edward los fue acariciando al pasar.

Mientras Bella ponía agua a los caballos y se aseguraba de que todos tuvieran comida, Edward sacó una bala fuera para dejarla en el campo para las vacas.

Terminaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ya está todo? —le preguntó Edward a Bella .

—Casi —contestó Bella agarrando una escalera de mano y apoyándola contra la pared—. Hay una camada de gatitos arriba y quiero subir a ver qué tal están.

Dicho aquello, subió por la escalera buscando a los mininos con cuidado pues la luz allí arriba era mucho más débil que abajo y apenas veía.

Al oír que una tabla de madera crujía detrás de ella, se giró y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con que Edward la había seguido.

—No hacía falta que me acompañaras —murmuró.

—Me apetecía —contestó Edward sin darle mayores explicaciones.

Tras decidir que Edward hacía lo que le daba la gana, Bella siguió buscando a los gatitos. Los encontró hechos un ovillo a todos juntos en un rincón. Eran adorables, tan pequeñitos que se los podía tener a todos en la palma de la mano.

Bella había estado jugando con ellos todos los días desde que los había descubierto. Tenían los ojos abiertos, pero todavía caminaban con dificultad.

Bella no quería perturbarles el sueño, lo único que quería era asegurarse de que estaban bien e irse, pero, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, apareció la gata, se frotó contra las piernas de Bella y se colocó junto a sus cachorros para darlos de mamar.

Al ver a su madre, los gatitos se arremolinaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a comer y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciarlos.

Normalmente, los felinos que vivían en los establos se asustaban de los humanos porque no les solían hacer mucho caso, pero Bella siempre los había tratado bien y desde que era pequeña siempre los había buscado y acariciado, así que ahora tenían un establo lleno de gatos cariñosos que acudían buscando caricias siempre que los oían entrar.

—Son preciosos —murmuró Edward a sus espaldas.

Bella se sobresaltó pues había olvidado su presencia, algo difícil porque Edward lo llenaba todo.

—Bueno —comentó nerviosa dando un paso atrás—, sólo quería ver si estaban bien. Nos podemos ir.

—¿Qué prisa tienes? —le preguntó Edward sentándose sobre una bala de heno—. Si esperamos a que terminen de mamar, podrás acariciarlos un rato.

Bella se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y se columpió sobre los talones. Obviamente, podía ir al establo a acariciar a los gatos siempre que quisiera y Edward lo sabía perfectamente. Era obvio que quería quedarse un rato. Teniendo en cuenta que Bella ya no solía tener ocasión de hablar con él, y menos a solas, decidió sentarse a su lado.

Así lo hizo, manteniendo la espalda recta y las manos sobre las rodillas. Pensó en algo que decir, pero ya había agotado la lista de temas en el trayecto a casa, así que no se le ocurría nada que decir.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien en la fiesta? —le preguntó Edward .

—Sí, el picnic del Cuatro de Julio siempre está bien —contestó Bella .

—Sí —comentó Edward metiéndose una pajita en la boca—. He probado tu tarta de cerezas antes de que volara. Estaba buenísima.

—Gracias.

—También habías hecho más cosas, ¿no? He oído decir a alguien que siempre cocinas un montón para el picnic.

Bella asintió, recordando la cantidad de veces que Edward, su hermano Jasper y ella habían conversado de aquella manera, recordando aquellos largos días de verano cuando hacía demasiado calor para salir a correr o a jugar y encontraban una sombra en la que no hacer nada.

Los recuerdos de su infancia, una infancia de lo más feliz, tranquilizaron sus nervios y Bella comenzó a encontrarse más cómoda.

—Ya sabes que mi madre solía cocinar como una loca para las celebraciones. Cuando murió, yo tomé el testigo. Tengo sus recetas y sé que a la gente le gustan.

—Si no hubieras querido seguir cocinando, lo habrían entendido.

—Sí, pero me gusta hacerlo y, además, tengo la impresión de que, así, mi padre siente como que mi madre sigue por aquí.

—Tu madre hacía la mejor ensalada de patatas de todo Texas. —Sí, es cierto —contestó Bella sonriendo.

—La tuya también estaba muy buena.

—¿Cómo sabes que era la mía? —le preguntó Bella , que sabía que había varios cuencos de ensalada de patatas y que cada una la había preparado una persona diferente.

Edward se irguió y se acercó a ella muy sonriente.

—Porque te he visto llegar, me he fijado bien en el cuenco en el que llevabas la ensalada, te he estado observando mientras dejabas todo lo demás sobre la mesa y luego he ido a servirme el primero para poder comer de tu comida.

Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de Bella, que percibía su aroma, un aroma que la hacía pensar en despertase entre los brazos de un hombre fuerte y sexy; más en concreto de aquel hombre que tenía ante sí, despertarse a su lado, acariciarle la mejilla, besarlo...

—Pues yo no te he visto —respondió incapaz de apartar la mirada de su boca.

—Eso es porque me estaba escondiendo para que la gente no me hiciera las preguntas que me suelen hacer siempre que se me ocurre aparecer por el pueblo, pero, desde donde estaba, te tenía bien vigilada y veía todo lo que hacías.

Bella sintió que se estremecía ante sus palabras. La había estado mirando en el picnic y ella sin saberlo. En vez de sentirse nerviosa porque la hubiera estado espiando, se sentía halagada y repentinamente excitada.

—Si hubiera sabido que andabas por ahí, te habría invitado a bailar —le dijo acariciándole la mandíbula.

Edward le agarró la mano y le besó la palma. Al instante, Bella sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella.

—Podemos bailar ahora —le ofreció Edward.

—No tenemos música.

—Bueno —murmuró Edward acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar—, no sé tú, pero yo oigo algo.

A continuación, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Bella sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, trotaba como un caballo al galope.

Edward Cullen la estaba besando. Por fin.

Y, para colmo, besaba de maravilla.

Aquel hombre sabía exactamente cómo mover los labios, cómo utilizar la lengua y sabía a café con leche y azúcar.

Bella sintió que los pezones se le endurecían y se apretó contra él mientras Edward acariciaba su cuerpo. El calor de sus caricias le quemaba la blusa, le ponía la carne de gallina y elevaba su temperatura corporal por momentos.

Bella le acarició la espalda, sintiendo sus músculos moverse bajo sus manos, deslizando sus dedos hasta encontrar la cinturilla del vaquero de Edward y sacándole la camisa mientras él le desabrochaba la blusa.

Aquello estaba siendo increíble, maravilloso, espectacular, todo lo que Bella se había imaginado y más.

De repente, Edward la tomó de los hombros y la separó levemente de su cuerpo. Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que jadeaba y de que a él, que la miraba con deseo, también parecía faltarle el aire.

—No pares —le dijo acariciándole el pelo, temiendo que Edward le dijera que aquello había sido un error—. Por favor —añadió sin importarle parecer patética o desesperada—. No pares.

—Claro que no —murmuró Edward antes de besarla de nuevo, enviándola directamente al reino de la perfección temporal.

Edward sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, que la necesidad de estar cerca de Bella se apoderaba de él.

Cuatro años.

Hacía cuatro largos años que se había divorciado de Suzanne, cuatro años que no estaba con una mujer. Tanto tiempo había dado al traste con su control.

Y allí se encontraba, con una mujer excitada entre los brazos.

Daba igual que fuera Bella, su amiga de la infancia y vecina, una mujer con la que no debería ni pasársele por la cabeza acostarse, pero sabía a menta y olía a flores y le recordaba aquellos tiempos de su vida en los que era feliz, aquella época en la que eran unos chiquillos sin preocupaciones.

Con Bella estaba a salvo, la conocía de toda la vida y, además, era una mujer de lo más sensual.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no se había fijado nunca en sus pechos pequeños y firmes? ¿Por qué no se había fijado nunca en sus labios y en su melena rubia?

No debería pensar en ella en aquellos términos, no debería estar tocándola y besándola, pero la sensación era tan maravillosa que no podía parar.

Bella emitía sonidos de lo más excitantes cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban y Edward no dudó en quitarle la blusa y en dejarla sobre una bala de heno que tenían detrás.

Se fijó en cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Bella, al ritmo de su respiración, entrecortada y rápida, pero aquello no le impidió seguir adelante, acariciarle el pecho izquierdo. Uno de sus dedos acarició la delicada piel mientras jugueteaba con el pulgar el pezón.

Bella gimió de placer, lo que hizo que Edward se estremeciera. Bella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, exponiendo la larga y suave columna de su garganta y Edward no pudo resistirse a besarla en aquel lugar, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola.

Utilizó la otra mano para desabrocharle y quitarle el sujetador. Edward rezó para que Bella protestara, para que le dijera que parara porque era lo suficientemente caballero como para hacerlo, como para no presionarla si ella no quería.

Sin embargo, si le dejaba hacer lo que él quería... si no le decía nada, Edward dudaba mucho de ser lo suficientemente hombre como para dejarla.

En aquellos momentos, tenía acceso completo a su pecho desnudo y se tomó un momento para admirar el pálido esplendor de sus pequeños y erectos pezones color cereza.

Aquellos pechos le recordaban a dos helados, dulces y maravillosos y, sin dudar un momento, se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a chupárselos.

Bella metió los dedos entre los cabellos de Edward mientras sentía su lengua alrededor de la aureola de sus pechos, un movimiento que estaba excitándola tanto que la llevó a abrir las piernas de manera instintiva para tener acceso más íntimo al cuerpo de Match.

Aquel movimiento le dejó claro que él también la deseaba desesperadamente.

Edward sudaba y se estremecía de deseo. No recordaba haber estado así de excitado jamás. Volvió a besar a Bella en la boca y, al mismo tiempo, intentó desabrocharle el botón de los pantalones.

Cuando lo hubo conseguido y con la cremallera también bajada, deslizó la palma de su mano sobre el abdomen de Bella y acarició su piel, se deslizó más allá de la cinturilla de sus braguitas, pasó por sus caderas y la agarró de las nalgas.

Cuando la escuchó gemir y sintió que se apretaba contra su erección, Edward se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Se moría por estar dentro de ella.

Tras tumbarla boca arriba sobre la paja, se sentó un momento para quitarle los zapatos y las braguitas. A continuación, se tumbó de nuevo sobre ella, se quitó la camisa, se desabrochó el pantalón y se abrió la cremallera.

Bella colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, obsequiándole con la humedad y la calidez del centro de su cuerpo.

Edward acarició el pelo, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, lo agarró de los hombros y la besó. Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, Edward elevó las caderas y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

La intensa sensación que se produjo en aquel momento hizo que ambos se tensaran. Edward se quedó muy quieto, percibiendo los músculos internos de Bella, consciente de que, si se movía, aquello iba a terminar antes de haber empezado.

Así que apretó los dientes y se concentró en la respiración. Cuando hubo conseguido tranquilizarse, abrió los ojos y miró a Bella, que parecía un ángel. Bella también lo estaba mirando y había en sus ojos un deseo inequívoco y una expresión de sorpresa que debía de ser la misma que él lucía en su rostro.

Edward tomó aire y la volvió a besar, momento que Bella aprovechó para abrazarlo con fuerza y, con un movimiento certero, lo condujo hasta el interior más profundo de su cuerpo.

Edward gimió de placer y comenzó a moverse. Al principio, fueron movimientos lentos, pero, al cabo de un rato, fueron desesperados y cada vez más rápidos. Edward sentía que la sangre corría, caliente y licuada, a toda velocidad por sus venas en dirección a su entrepierna.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Edward aprovechó para besarla en el cuello, para mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja y para degustar de nuevo sus pechos.

De la garganta de Bella salían sonidos graves y eróticos, sonidos que hacían que Edward se excitara cada vez más y que lo obligaron a moverse cada vez a más velocidad. Sentía que el sudor le resbalaba por la cara y por la espalda, sentía los dedos de Bella en el pelo, acariciándolo, sentía sus caderas marcándole el ritmo a seguir, un ritmo que cada vez lo acercaba más al placer infinito.

—Bella —aulló.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. —Edward —contestó.

Aquello bastó para que Edward alcanzara el orgasmo sintiendo que un placer cósmico se apoderaba de su cuerpo, impregnando todas y cada una de las células de su organismo.

Con un gemido, la penetró una última vez y, aliviado, sintió que Bella se estremecía y lo seguía en el placer del orgasmo.

Bella no podía parar de sonreír mientras acariciaba el pelo, la espalda, los bíceps y el torso desnudo de Edward.

Edward estaba tumbado encima de ella y no se movía después de la sesión de sexo más intensa que Bella había experimentado jamás.

Todavía no se podía creer que hubiera sucedido. Su cuerpo rezumaba todavía pasión y sentía los músculos relajados después de la tensión del deseo.

Bella había soñado en tantas ocasiones con estar con Edward, habían sido tantas las fantasías que había tenido con él que, cuando había comenzado a besarla, una parte de ella se había preguntado si no se sentiría defraudada.

Tal vez, lo que realmente la había preocupado había sido defraudarlo. En cualquier caso, Edward había estado maravilloso, amable, cariñoso e increíble.

No solamente sus caricias habían sido maravillosas. No, además, se había mostrado considerado y bueno durante toda la noche. La había llevado a casa, la había ayudado con el ganado y había subido al ático con ella a ver qué tal estaban los gatos.

Era aquél un lado de Edward que hacía tiempo que Bella no había podido compartir con él, desde que Suzanne lo había abandonado y le había destrozado el corazón.

Edward creía que había llevado bien la infidelidad y posterior divorcio de su mujer, creía que se había recuperado rápido del daño y que había vuelto a su vida normal, pero todo el mundo estaba convencido de lo contrario.

Él fingía estar bien cuando, en realidad, por dentro estaba frío y Bella tenía muy claro que la culpable de todo eso era Suzanne.

A ella nunca le había gustado aquella chica. Todavía recordaba el día en el que Edward la había llevado a Gabriel's Crossing tras haberla conocido en una gasolinera en Abilene. Aquel día, Bella se había dado cuenta de que su sueño de casarse con Edward había quedado destrozado.

Suzanne era alta, rubia y con un cuerpo espectacular mientras que Bella tenía un cuerpo normal de pechos pequeños y caderas estrechas. Es decir, no tenía curvas femeninas, algo que nunca le había importado hasta que había aparecido Suzanne Yates para recordarle todas sus carencias y robarle a Edward de paso.

Por supuesto, tal vez había sido una idiota por soñar con que Edward podía enamorarse de ella por el mero hecho de haber crecido juntos, porque ella también había crecido junto a Jasper y jamás había sentido nada por él.

Hasta aquella noche, creía realmente que había superado su amor por Edward Cullen y, si no era así, por lo menos, estaba convencida de que, tras la traición de Suzanne, Edward estaba fuera del mercado y más alejado de su alcance que nunca.

En aquellos momentos, sin embargo, no sabía qué pensar. Su corazón quería creer que aquello había sido el comienzo de algo permanente, que llevándola a casa y haciéndole el amor le estaba demostrando que se estaba recuperando de la ruptura con su mujer y que estaba deseando volver a amar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, su mente racional le advertía que tuviera cuidado y le recordaba que una noche de pasión no tenía por qué significar una propuesta de matrimonio.

Con aquello en mente, Bella decidió seguirle la corriente a Edward, hiciera lo que hiciera.

—Mmm —dijo Edward como si se acabara de despertar—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a continuación mirándola a los ojos.

Bella asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir nada más.

Edward se apartó y Bella se sintió desprotegida al perder el contacto de su cuerpo, pero apretó los puños y tomó aire varias veces disimuladamente hasta haber controlado el deseo de alargar el brazo para retenerlo a su lado.

—Deberíamos vestirnos antes de que llegue tu padre y nos pille —comentó Edward dedicándole una sonrisa divertida—. He conseguido evitar a los padres enfadados durante casi cuarenta años y no quiero empezar ahora.

Dicho aquello, se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse. Bella se sentó y aceptó la ropa que Edward le pasaba. Tras vestirse, se pasó los dedos por el pelo para peinarse y se quitó las pajitas. Cuando miró a Edward, lo encontró completamente vestido, abrochándose el cinturón.

—¿Bajamos? —le preguntó.

Bella miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que nada delataba lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Tras su explosiva unión, no le hubiera extrañado ver marcas de quemaduras, paja chamuscada y humo, pero todo estaba en orden, incluso los gatitos, que dormían con su madre en el mismo rincón donde los habían encontrado.

Bella se giró hacia Edward, lo miró a los ojos, asintió y lo siguió escaleras abajo. Justo en el momento en que salían del establo, oyeron un coche que se acercaba y vieron unas luces por el camino.

—Ése debe de ser mi padre —comentó Bella.

—Por los pelos —contestó Edward metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Desde luego, si estaba nervioso por tener que ver a su padre cuando hacía unos minutos había estado encima de su hija, lo disimulaba muy bien.

El padre de Bella aparcó su furgoneta junto a la casa y apagó el motor. Segundos después, abría la puerta y salía del vehículo. No parecía completamente sobrio, así que Bella avanzó hacia él y lo agarró del brazo.

—Vaya —comentó Wyatt—. Creía que estarías dormida. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —Edward y yo estábamos... eh...

—Echándole un último ojo al ganado —intervino Edward.

—Muy bien, muy bien, gracias por ayudar a mi hija —contestó el padre de Bella. Bella se sonrojó y rezó para que ni su padre ni Edward se dieran cuenta.

—De nada —contestó Edward —. ¿Queréis que os ayude con algo más?

—No, hijo, vete a casa —contestó Wyatt subiendo los escalones del porche—. Que duermas bien. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Edward.

—Bella, me voy a meter en la cama. Hasta mañana, hija. —Muy bien, papá. Buenas noches. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño.

Una vez a solas, Bella esperó un rato para hablar.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que no se miente a los mayores? —bromeó.

—Sí, pero era mejor una pequeña mentirijilla que decirle la verdad a tu padre — sonrió Edward —. ¿Querías que le dijera que hemos estado rodando por el establo la última media hora?

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Aunque era una mujer hecha y derecha que podía hacer con su cuerpo y con su vida lo que quisiera, la idea de que su padre supiera que acababa de compartir una sesión de sexo salvaje con Edward no le hacía gracia.

—Entendido —le dijo acompañándolo a su furgoneta—. Gracias por haberme ayudado con el ganado.

Edward asintió y se subió a su vehículo.

Bella sabía que se iba a ir y sentía una fuerte presión en la boca del estómago, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Acaso hubiera preferido que la hubiera invitado a dormir en su casa o que hubiera sugerido que volvieran al establo? ¿Acaso había soñado con que se pusiera de rodillas ante ella, le declarara su amor eterno y le pidiera que se casara con él?

Muchas veces había albergado ilusiones y se había hecho fantasías, pero no era ninguna ingenua. Era una mujer realista que sabía que el sexo era sexo incluso cuando lo había compartido con el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos —se despidió.

La ocasión perfecta para que Edward le pidiera una cita, le dijera que la llamaría un día de aquéllos, lo que fuera que implicara que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido algo más que una aventura de una noche.

—Sí —contestó Edward sin embargo—. Buenas noches —se despidió a continuación poniendo en marcha el motor.

Bella se obligó a sonreír.

—Buenas noches —contestó.

A continuación, se quedó mirando cómo la furgoneta de Edward se perdía en dirección a la carretera y, cuando las luces rojas se perdieron de vista, se estremeció y sintió un terrible frío en el centro de su pecho que no tenía nada que ver con la fresca brisa de la noche.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Bella consultó la lista de la compra y comprobó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba excepto la harina para hacer pan, así que se metió por el pasillo en el que estaban aquellos productos y rastreó las estanterías en busca de la marca y el tipo que quería.

Para su desgracia, estaba en la balda más alta y no llegaba. Haciendo alarde de gran ingenio, apartó el carrito, se subió con cuidado a unas latas grandes que había en la primera balda y, agarrándose a otra balda que le llegaba por la cintura intentó llegar hasta la bolsa que le interesaba, pero, aunque la rozó con los dedos, todavía le quedaban unos milímetros para poder agarrarla.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sobresaltada, se soltó de la estantería a la que estaba agarrada y cayó hacia atrás. Por suerte, unas manos y un torso fuertes la agarraron y le permitieron recuperar el equilibrio.

Al girarse, se encontró con los ojos grises de Edward. Claro que tampoco necesitaba verlo para saber de quién se trataba porque hubiera reconocido su voz en cualquier lugar.

—Hola —lo saludó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta del Cuatro de Julio, desde aquella noche en el establo, dos semanas en las que no había sabido nada de él y durante las que no lo había vuelto a ver.

Aquello no la había sorprendido. Lo cierto era que lo que sí que la habría sorprendido realmente hubiera sido que se pasara por su casa o que la hubiera llamado por teléfono. En cualquier caso, el hecho de que no la hubiera sorprendido que no lo hubiera hecho no quería decir que no estuviera disgustada.

Estaba disgustada porque Edward fuera capaz de irse sin mirar atrás después de lo que habían compartido, pero también estaba disgustada ante la posibilidad de que, al haberse acostado, su maravillosa amistad se hubiera terminado.

Y ahí lo tenía, ante ella, mirándola por debajo del borde de su sombrero Stetson negro. No parecía particularmente contento de verla, pero claro que Edward no parecía contento con nada desde que Suzanne se había ido.

—Hola —la saludó—. ¿Es esto lo que querías? —añadió agarrando una bolsa de harina con facilidad y entregándosela.

Bella la aceptó, la apretó contra su pecho y tragó saliva intentando pensar en algo ingenioso que decir para romper la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos e intentar volver a tener la camaradería que habían compartido antes de que el sexo hubiera enturbiado las aguas entre ellos.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —le preguntó Edward de repente.

—No, tenía pensado ir a casa a dejar la compra —contestó Bella.

—¿Quieres que nos tomemos un café?

Bella consultó el carrito y comprobó que no había comprado nada que necesitara refrigeración, así que, aunque el estómago le había dado un vuelco al pensar en lo que Edward querría decirle, asintió.

—Muy bien. ¿Necesitas algo más? Bella consultó la lista de nuevo.

—No, lo tengo todo.

Así que avanzaron juntos por el pasillo, Bella empujando el carrito y Edward detrás. Los tacones de sus botas repiqueteaban rítmicamente sobre el suelo, al compás del nervioso latido del corazón de Bella.

Mientras la cajera la atendía y le cobraba, Edward permaneció a su lado y, a continuación, la ayudó a llevar las bolsas al coche.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó Bella con la puerta del coche abierta.

—A la cafetería de Rose —contestó Edward—. Nos vemos allí.

Diez minutos después, estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro a una de las mesas de la cafetería, que estaba situada en el centro del pueblo y era el restaurante más famoso de la población, el lugar al que la gente de por allí iba en busca de comida casera y del último cotilleo.

El turno de comidas ya había terminado y la gente que fuera a cenar no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas, así que el local estaba tranquilo. Cuando la camarera los atendió, pidieron tarta y café y se quedaron sentados en un incómodo silencio.

Bella se dedicó a doblar y desdoblar la servilleta de papel hasta que los bordes comenzaron a romperse. Por fin, tomó aire, puso las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y miró a Edward a los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías que habláramos? —le espetó decidiendo que era mejor ir directamente al grano que quedarse allí sentada imaginándose lo peor.

—De nosotros.

Aunque Bella lo sospechaba, no había esperado que se lo dijera así.

Esperó hasta que la camarera les llevó dos porciones de tarta y dos tazas de café humeantes antes de responder, un tiempo preciado que le sirvió para calmarse y para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Una vez a solas de nuevo, Bella volvió a tomar aire y habló en voz baja para que nadie los oyera.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—Creo que deberíamos estar juntos.

Bella enarcó las cejas. Nunca había sido fácil hablar con Edward, pero en aquellos momentos la estaba confundiendo por completo.

—¿Juntos?

—Sí, creo que deberíamos formalizar nuestra relación —contestó comenzando a comerse la tarta de arándanos como si estuviera hablando del tiempo—. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no tendría que haber sucedido. No tendrá que haber sucedido en la manera que sucedió y por eso te pido perdón.

Al oír sus palabras, Bella se sintió primero avergonzada y, a continuación, enfadada y dolida.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a pedirle perdón por lo que ella consideraba una de las noches más especiales de su vida? Si él lo sentía, si se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, debería habérselo guardado para sí en lugar de arrinconarla de aquella manera.

—¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? —le preguntó—. ¿Te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo? Para que lo sepas, no eres el primer hombre con el que me acuesto. No me has seducido, no me has arrebatado la virginidad, no has hecho nada por lo que te debas disculpar. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha que toma sus propias decisiones y se acuesta con quien le da la gana. No necesito ni tu permiso ni tu aprobación.

Edward la miró y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Tú tomas tus decisiones —dijo dándole un sorbo al café—. La cosa es que yo no soy de tener una aventura de una noche con una vecina y amiga de toda la vida. Me parece... rastrero.

Bella se dijo que no la estaba llamando a ella rastrera, pero de todas maneras se puso a la defensiva.

—Lo que quiero decir es que creo que deberíamos salir y ver qué pasa.

De todo lo que esperaba que le dijera, aquello tomó a Bella completamente por sorpresa. De repente, sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. ¿Acaso estaría soñando?

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le preguntó.

—Yo creo que deberíamos vernos, salir por ahí y ver qué pasa.

Lo que Edward le acababa de decir a Bella era verdad aunque sólo a medias. Lo cierto era que la propuesta no procedía de un interés real sino de su nobleza y, por supuesto, de su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

En las dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde la celebración del Cuatro de Julio, desde que habían hecho el amor en el establo de su casa, no había podido parar de pensar en ella.

En parte, porque el sexo había sido increíble y cada fibra de su cuerpo quería volver a estar con ella y, por otra parte, porque Bella era su vecina, su amiga de la infancia.

Habían ido juntos al colegio, habían subido a los árboles y montado a caballo juntos. Habían sobrevivido al baile de graduación y habían sobrevivido a la muerte de la madre de Bella, que era como una segunda madre para él. Todo eso lo habían hecho juntos.

Bella no era una chica a la que hubiera conocido una noche y con la que pudiera compartir sexo durante unas horas y olvidarse.

De momento, lo que le acababa de proponer era la mejor solución que se le había ocurrido. Su código de honor personal no le permitía olvidarse y fingir que no había sucedido nada. Ni siquiera habría tratado así a una desconocida que hubiera conocido una noche en un bar.

Así que, mucho menos, a Bella.

Utilizarla como si se tratara de una aventura de una noche le parecía inaceptable, pero salir con ella durante un tiempo, no.

Edward sabía que no saldría nada de aquella relación porque era imposible y, además, él no quería que sucediera, pero, si salían durante un tiempo y lo dejaban, podría justificar haberse acostado con ella.

Y no volvería a acostarse con ella, eso lo tenía muy claro.

A pesar de que el recuerdo de besarla y de tocar su piel lo encendía y hacía que la erección le apretara los pantalones.

Conocía a Bella de toda la vida, pero aquélla era la primera vez que lo había distraído como mujer, la primera vez en la que se había percatado de lo sexy y atractiva que era.

Físicamente, era todo lo contrario a Suzanne. Su ex era una mujer de curvas femeninas, grandes pechos y amplias caderas mientras que Bella estaba más proporcionada y era más menuda.

Tenía el pelo natural y no teñido, jamás se maquillaba y llevaba ropa bonita pero cómoda en lugar de ropa apretada como Suzanne.

—¿Qué me dices? —le preguntó terminándose la tarta y dándose cuenta de que Bella todavía no la había probado.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué debía decir?

Desde luego, aquélla era la invitación para salir más rara que le habían hecho en su vida. De haberse tratado de otro hombre, se habría reído en su cara, pero se trataba de Edward.

¿Debía aceptar porque su corazón había soñado millones de veces con aquel momento o debía negarse porque sospechaba que la oferta procedía más de un sentimiento de culpabilidad que de un interés verdadero?

Bella tomó la taza de café caliente entre las manos y se la llevó a la boca para disponer de un poco más de tiempo aunque sabía desde el principio cuál iba a ser su contestación porque sabía que su corazón y sus esperanzas la iban a llevar a querer ver adonde podía llevarlos aquello.

A lo mejor, sólo se trataba de un par de citas, de salir a cenar e ir al cine, pero, a lo mejor los llevaba a algo más, a lo mejor Edward se daba cuenta de que jamás se tendría que haber casado con Suzanne, a lo mejor se daba cuenta de que debería haberse casado con una mujer como ella.

Con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor, Edward se daba cuenta de que debería haberse casado con ella.

Se dijo que aquello era esperar demasiado, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. El riesgo tampoco era demasiado teniendo en cuenta que, si las cosas salían bien, la recompensa sería enorme, todo lo que ella siempre había soñado.

Y, si no salía bien, seguiría siendo la única persona en el mundo en saber de sus sueños y sus deseos con aquel hombre, sería la única en sufrir.

—Muy bien —contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward sacándose la billetera del bolsillo y dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa—. Te recojo a las seis —añadió poniéndose en pie.

Y, dicho aquello, sin mirar atrás, salió de la cafetería dejando a Bella sola con su café y su tarta sin tocar.

.

.

.

Bella se dijo por enésima vez que debería haber llamado a Edward para cancelar su cita de aquella noche.

Edward no se había comportado exactamente como un príncipe encantador cuando la había dejado sola en la cafetería. Además, no le había pedido una cita sino que le había dicho directamente a qué hora pasaría a buscarla.

Ya solamente por eso se merecía que lo dejara plantado.

Aun así, allí estaba, ante el espejo de cuerpo entero, fijándose en su apariencia por última vez antes de que llegara para recogerla.

Tras decirle a su padre que no la esperara para cenar porque, aunque no sabía exactamente los planes de Edward suponía que tomarían algo por ahí, había subido a su habitación en busca de algo que ponerse.

Al no tener claro su destino, no le había sido fácil elegir, pero, al final, se había decidido por una falda vaquera y una blusa amarillo pálido. Mientras se colocaba el pelo, oyó que llegaba el coche de Match y lo escuchó saludar a su padre y conversar con él.

Bella tomó aire, se puso los zapatos y se dijo que, a pesar de que le resultara difícil, había accedido a salir con él y que, a pesar de tener los nervios de punta, le apetecía un montón.

—Bella, cariño, ha llegado Edward —le dijo su padre desde abajo.

¡Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta! De hecho, se le había puesto la piel de gallina en cuanto había oído su furgoneta.

—Ya voy —contestó.

Edward la estaba esperando en la cocina. —Hola —lo saludó.

—Hola —contestó él mirándola de arriba abajo—. Estás guapa.

No era el mejor cumplido que le habían hecho, pero, sabiendo que Edward no solía prodigarse en cumplidos, Bella decidió aceptarlo.

—Gracias. Tú, también.

Edward llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa lisa, la ropa que llevaba siempre, pero, como a Bella le parecía que siempre estaba guapo, no había mentido.

—¿Nos vamos?

Bella asintió, agarrando su cazadora del colgador que había junto a la puerta. —Pasadlo bien —les dijo su padre.

Edward cerró la puerta, la acompañó a la puerta del pasajero y la ayudó a subir a la furgoneta.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó Bella mientras avanzaban por el camino que llevaba a la carretera principal.

—Ya lo verás.

Bella enarcó una ceja, pero Edward siguió mirando la carretera y no vio la mirada de consternación que Bella le había dirigido.

Diez minutos después, entraban en el aparcamiento de Silver Spun, uno de los locales más famosos de la zona. Había luces en el tejado y carteles de neón en las ventanas que anunciaban diferentes marcas de cerveza.

Bella sólo había estado en aquel lugar un par de veces y siempre con un grupo de amigas porque en aquel local solía haber peleas los fines de semana, pero estaban entre semana y, además, iba con Edward, así que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Edward rodeó la furgoneta para abrirle la puerta y la tomó de la mano para entrar en el bar. Al instante, la música country los envolvió. Mirara donde mirara, Bella veía hombres y mujeres ataviados con ropa vaquera, bailando, charlando, sentados en las mesas y en la barra con cervezas y cuencos de cacahuetes.

Al fondo del local había un grupo tocando en un escenario y unas cuantas parejas bailando.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó Edward inclinándose sobre ella y hablándole al oído para que lo oyera por encima de la música—. ¿Te apetece más bailar, sentarnos y tomarnos unos nachos o sentarnos en la barra y tomarnos una copa?

Bella miró a su alrededor y sopesó las opciones. Aquello estaba muy lejos del plan que ella se había imaginado, compuesto por película y cena en un sitio tranquilo, pero, aun así, a lo mejor se lo pasaban bien.

—Vamos a beber algo —gritó señalando la barra.

Sintiendo la mano de Edward en la espalda, Bella se abrió paso entre la gente y se subió a uno de los taburetes que había junto a la barra de madera. Edward se sentó a su lado y pidió dos cervezas.

Dado que Bella no había cenado, se tomó la cerveza muy lentamente, intentando no fijarse en el reflejo de sus imágenes en el espejo que había en la pared detrás de la barra.

No era su propio reflejo la que la ponía nerviosa, sino el de Edward. Aquel hombre era demasiado guapo, demasiado alto y demasiado masculino.

Parecía un personaje de Clint Eastwood.

Bella se obligó a dejar de mirarlo y se concentró en la etiqueta roja pegada en la botella de cerveza que se estaba bebiendo hasta que sintió que el pulso se le normalizaba.

A pesar de que estaban en un lugar abarrotado de gente, y con la música a todo volumen, se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él. Edward no la había vuelto a tocar íntimamente desde aquella noche en el establo de hacía dos semanas y, aun así, Bella seguía sintiendo el roce de sus manos y de su boca por todo el cuerpo.

No pude evitar estremecerse y le dio un buen trago a la cerveza para apagar el fuego que se había apoderado de ella.

Cuando sintió la mano de Edward en el brazo, dio un respingo. —Perdona, no quería asustarte.

Bella se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a un volumen normal, lo que la hizo percatarse de que el grupo de música estaba tocando canciones mucho más suaves.

—Vamos a bailar —añadió Edward.

Sin esperar su respuesta, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella. A continuación, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella y la guió hasta la pista de baile, donde la tomó entre sus brazos.

Bella pensó que estaban demasiado cerca. Por supuesto, no para estar bailando en un local, pero si para no ponerse nerviosa.

Sentía una de las manos de Edward en las lumbares porque la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Sus cuerpos se rozaban a la altura del pecho, del estómago y de la pelvis, haciendo surgir un fuego abrasador en aquellos lugares.

Si Edward no la hubiera estado sujetando, probablemente se habría derretido allí mismo porque Bella se sentía como si estuviera bailando sin tocar el suelo.

La música los envolvía y Bella se encontró imaginándose que aquélla no era su primera cita, que eran mucho más que dos amigos de toda la vida jugando con la idea de tener algo más serio, se imaginó que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso que llevaban varios años casados y estaban muy enamorados, se imaginó que estaban celebrando su aniversario o, quizá, simplemente que habían decidido salir un rato sin los niños.

Bella sintió que Edward deslizaba levemente la mano que tenía en sus lumbares y le acariciaba la parte superior de la nalga, apretándola contra su erección.

La sorprendió que se sintiera tan atraído por ella. Después de tantos años intentando que se fijara en ella, que de repente se sintiera tan atraído por ella sexualmente la confundía y la desequilibraba.

Sobre todo, porque Edward era capaz de hacerle el amor con abandono y de desaparecer tranquilamente y no dar señales de vida durante quince días.

En cualquier caso, lo estaba intentando. La propuesta que le había hecho de que salieran juntos no era la más sutil que le habían hecho y aquella primera cita no estaba resultando la más divertida de su vida, pero Edward se estaba esforzando.

Bella sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente y que las piernas le fallaban, así que suspiró y cerró los ojos, olvidándose de que estaban en medio de una pista de baile abarrotada.

Para ella, sólo existían Edward y las chispas que había entre ellos. Edward apoyó la mandíbula contra su mejilla y Bella sintió su aliento en el pelo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio deseo en ellos, lo que hizo que no se parara a analizar los pros y los contras de su contestación y que respondiera de la única manera en la que su corazón y su cuerpo sabían.

—Sí.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Bella fuera del bar y avanzaban por el aparcamiento, Edward se llamó seis o siete cosas y ninguna agradable.

La había llevado adrede a aquel local sabiendo que estaría lleno de gente y de ruido, confiando en que no habría posibilidad de que se sintiera atraído por ella.

¡Ja! Su brillante plan se había ido al garete en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La situación había comenzado de manera inocente, sentándose y tomándose una cerveza. En aquel momento, la música y las conversaciones de los otros habían hecho que charlar se hiciera imposible, lo que a Edward había parecido perfecto, pero, luego se le había ocurrido pedirle que bailaran...

¡Qué gran error!

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ya se le podía haber ocurrido invitarla a bailar con una canción más rápida pero, no, se lo había pedido justamente cuando el grupo de música había comenzado a interpretar canciones lentas, así que no había tenido más remedio que tomarla entre sus brazos y sentir su cuerpo.

Al principio, lo había hecho encantado. Al sentir sus pechos con los pezones casi erectos contra su torso, se había dado cuenta de que estaba metido en un buen lío.

Para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. El olor de su pelo recién lavado y su perfume de flores se habían apoderado de él, la caricia de sus manos, de su aliento y de sus caderas lo habían excitado en un instante.

A pesar de que se había esforzado por mantener el control, a pesar de que se había recordado que se había prometido a sí mismo que no se iba a volver a acostar con ella, se había encontrado inclinándose sobre ella y preguntándole si se quería ir.

Adiós a las cervezas, adiós a su promesa de mantener la relación entre ellos en un nivel platónico.

La deseaba, la deseaba con tanto ardor que la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue la de un toro embistiendo un capote rojo.

En cuanto estuvieron solos en el coche, se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con pasión, acariciándola por todas partes, apartando la ropa hasta llegar a su piel desnuda.

Bella sabía a la cerveza que acababan de compartir, pero también a sí misma, a mujer dulce e inocente.

Bella lo deseaba con la misma pasión. Sus manos abrieron los botones de su camisa, desabrocharon los de su cinturón. Era obvio que estaba tan ansiosa como él de que sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraran.

Edward comprendió que no era el único que estaba increíblemente excitado, así que la dejó ocuparse de su camisa y de su cinturón mientras se ocupaba de subirle la falda vaquera hasta la cintura.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando vio que no llevaba medias sino solamente unas braguitas que no tardó en deslizar por sus piernas.

Para entonces, Bella había logrado desabrocharle la hebilla del cinturón y se estaba ocupando de la cremallera de los vaqueros. Edward no dudó en ayudarla.

En cuanto su erección estuvo libre, tomó aire y la miró a los ojos. Bella también lo estaba mirando. Edward vio que tenía la respiración entrecortada y una expresión de impaciencia en el rostro.

Sintió que, tal vez, debería decir algo. Por ejemplo, que estaba muy guapa o que la quería mucho, pero no se le ocurría nada que no sonara falso, así que prefirió callar. Decidió que era mejor no intentar sonar romántico ni caballeroso y se limitó a besarla.

Bella también lo besó y le pasó los dedos por el pelo. Sin dejar de besarla, la tumbó sobre el asiento de la furgoneta y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Con un leve movimiento de su pantalón y de la falda de Bella, se encontró dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo lo recibió húmedo y Edward se sintió en el paraíso, dejando escapar un gemido de placer y apoyando su frente contra la de ella para intentar recuperarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

A continuación, sintió que Bella asentía y que apretaba los músculos internos de su vagina alrededor de su erección para animarlo a que siguiera adelante.

Qué dulce agonía.

Aquella mujer era increíble, abierta y deseosa, fluida y graciosa, pero a la misma vez salvaje y desinhibida.

Tenerla entre sus brazos era como sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. No había vuelto a acostarse con una mujer desde que había descubierto la infidelidad de Suzanne, así que no le extrañaba que estuviera deseoso de que una mujer lo acariciara.

Podría haber seguido adelante con su celibato, pero, ahora que había probado el cuerpo de Bella, no podía parar de besarla y de acariciarla. La quería desnuda y a su lado, gimiendo y disfrutando las veinticuatro horas del día.

La gente podría pensar que, dado que llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer, cualquier mujer le habría servido, pero algo le decía a Edward que no era cierto. Una parte de él sabía que si no hubiera roto el celibato con Bella, tal vez, no lo habría roto con nadie.

En los cuatro años que llevaba divorciado, ninguna mujer lo había tentado lo suficiente como para romper el celibato.

Hasta que Bella había compartido con él una sesión de sexo maravilloso en el establo.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo bajo él, dejando que la tomara. Nada más nada menos que en el coche.

Edward se dijo que debería parar, disculparse y llevarla a casa o, por lo menos, llevarla a algún lugar decente donde terminar lo que habían empezado, a su casa o a un hotel, a algún lugar con una cama y sábanas limpias, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que Edward le separó las piernas y se introdujo en su cuerpo por completo.

Bella no podía pensar y apenas podía respirar sintiendo el peso de Edward sobre su cuerpo. Su calor, su intensidad, sentirlo dentro de ella era desbordante.

Quería que se moviera, quería que le diera lo que necesitaba antes de que la urgencia por llegar al orgasmo se le antojara insoportable.

—Edward, por favor —suplicó.

Cuando Edward comenzó a moverse, Bella suspiró aliviada. En aquella ocasión, no hubo caricias añadidas y Bella no las necesitaba. Lo único que quería era que se moviera.

Excitado, rápido, ahora.

Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, penetrando en su cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Bella sintió que se le nublaba la vista y le pareció que estallaban cohetes por todas partes.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, pero acabó gritando cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella y una gigante oleada de sensaciones la llenó por completo.

Edward se introdujo en su cuerpo un par de veces más antes de gritar y dejarse caer sobre ella. Bella oía su respiración entrecortada y sentía el latido de su corazón contra su pecho.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos fue capaces de moverse. Edward se apartó a regañadientes, ayudó a Bella a sentarse y le puso bien la ropa. A continuación, se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro.

—Madre mía, la que acabamos de montar —comentó Bella tras un breve silencio.

El parabrisas y las ventanas estaban empañados por la condensación y no veían el exterior.

—Desde luego —rió Edward—. ¿Tienes hambre? —añadió poniéndose el sombrero. —Sí, tengo un hambre que me muero —contestó Bella sinceramente.

Edward limpió el parabrisas con la mano, puso el motor en marcha y diez minutos después estaban sentados en la cafetería de Rosie.

El local estaba abierto hasta las diez, pero por la noche no solía haber mucha gente, así que solamente estaban una camarera y la cocinera trabajando y Edward y Bella eran los únicos clientes.

Se sentaron a una mesa en la parte de atrás del restaurante y pidieron té helado y dos platos especiales, a saber, espaguetis con salsa boloñesa y pan de ajo.

Cuando les llevaron la cena, disfrutaron de la pasta y de la salsa mientras charlaban encantados.

—¿Qué tal está tu familia? —le preguntó Bella.

—Muy bien. Mis padres están ocupados con el rancho y yo los ayudo lo que puedo. —¿Y Jasper?

El hermano pequeño de Edward era cuatro años más joven que él, pero tan guapo y tan encantador. A pesar de que se había criado rodeado de caballos y de vacas y de que conocía los quehaceres del rancho tan bien como Edward, su interés se había decantado por el mundo de los negocios y actualmente se dedicaba a comprar empresas con problemas para sacarlas a flote y darles una segunda oportunidad o para venderlas y sacarles algún beneficio. Por lo que Bella había oído, le iba bastante bien.

—Muy bien. Ya sabes cómo es, trabajando mucho. Por lo que sea, últimamente va mucho por Chicago, pero creo que va a venir por casa muy pronto.

Bella asintió y se limpió la boca antes de darle un trago al té.

—Quiero que sepas que lo que ha sucedido esta noche... bueno, que yo no tenía planeado que sucediera —dijo Edward—. No quería tocarte, pasara lo que pasara, sólo quería salir contigo y pasármelo bien.

—Yo me lo he pasado muy bien —contestó Bella dando buena cuenta de sus espaguetis.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Edward la mirara con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, pero la reacción duró apenas unos segundos porque, cuando se dio cuenta, volvió a colocarse la máscara de tenerlo todo bajo control.

Lo cierto era que Edward Ramsey era el hombre más serio que Bella conocía. Siempre había sido serio, pero no tanto. Por eso, precisamente, le parecía que decirle cosas que lo dejaban anonadado era sumamente divertido.

—Relájate, Edward —rió Bella—. Por favor, te estás comportando como si me hubieras llevado al infierno. Ha sido sexo, sexo del bueno. Me gustaría que dejaras de disculparte porque me estás empezando a acomplejar.

Bella se quedó mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba pensando intensamente.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Te parece bien que sigamos compartiendo sesiones de sexo increíblemente bueno y que nos veamos a ver qué pasa?

—Sí, me parece una buena idea —contestó Bella sintiendo que se le humedecía la entrepierna.

En aquella ocasión, Edward se molestó en intentar controlar su reacción. —¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo te puedes tomar esto tan a la ligera?

—¿Y cómo es posible que tú te lo tomes tan a la tremenda? Nos conocemos de toda la vida. Si hay dos personas sobre la faz de la tierra que deberían estar cómodas en cualquier situación, somos tú y yo. No sé tú, pero yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien. El sexo entre nosotros es maravilloso, muy satisfactorio, y a mí me gusta estar contigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos tanto tiempo juntos, desde antes de que te casaras con Suzanne.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado aquel nombre, Bella deseó retirar las palabras porque Edward dejó de sonreír y se le ensombrecieron los ojos.

—Perdón —murmuró Bella.

Tras un par de minutos jugueteando con la comida, tomó aire y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo lo único que digo es que te he echado de menos y que, si hubiera sabido que nos iba a ir tan bien en la cama, te habría seducido del colegio.

Edward la miró y enarcó una ceja. —¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, desde luego —contestó Bella—. A ti o a Jasper. Os parecéis tanto que seguro que tenéis el mismo talento en la cama.

Edward arrugó tan profundamente el ceño ante aquellas palabras que Bella estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

«No le digas nunca al hombre con el que te estás acostando que podrías encontrar a otro capaz de satisfacerte exactamente igual que él. Sobre todo, si son familia», se dijo Bella.

—Mira, fuiste tú el que propusiste que saliéramos durante un tiempo para ver qué pasaba, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podemos seguir haciéndolo?

—Porque cada vez que quedamos terminamos... terminamos... como dos monos excitados.

¿Monos excitados? A Bella no le gustó mucho la comparación.

—A la mayoría de los hombres les encantaría que todas sus citas terminaran así. —¿Ah, sí? Pues debe de ser que yo no soy como la mayoría —contestó Edward.

Eso era cierto. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, Edward no era como los demás hombres.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya no quieres acostarte conmigo? —le preguntó Bella sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

—Yo no he dicho eso —contestó Edward apretando la mandíbula. Bella rezó para que su rostro no reflejara su inmenso alivio. —¿Ya no quieres que volvamos a salir?

—Tampoco he dicho eso.

—Entonces, ¿me dejas que te haga una sugerencia?

Bella se dijo que, tal vez, insistir para que le diera una respuesta clara podía desembocar en una contestación que no le gustara, pero lo que tampoco quería era tener la impresión de que Edward se sentía culpable siempre que se acostaba con ella, así que tenía que arriesgarse.

—Dime —contestó Edward.

—Te propongo que volvamos a tú plan original. Salgamos y divirtámonos. Si nos apetece acostarnos, nos acostamos, pero sin sentirnos presionados ni culpables —le dijo Bella sinceramente—. Ni tú ni yo. Así, veremos adonde nos lleva la relación, lo que tú me propusiste.

—Así que me echas mis propias palabras en cara, ¿eh? De ahora en adelante, voy a tener que tener más cuidado con lo que digo en tu presencia.

Bella sonrió pues parecía obvio que Edward no le iba a decir que prefería que volvieran a ser única y exclusivamente amigos y vecinos.

—Sí, me parece que vas a tener que tener más cuidado.

Edward sonrió y apartó el plato vacío que tenía ante sí para agarrarle la mano.

—¿Qué te apetece que hagamos la próxima vez?

—Me apetecería ir al cine —contestó Bella—. Por supuesto, después de la película, quiero sexo salvaje del bueno.

En aquella ocasión, Edward no la miró con los ojos como platos ni se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué tal te va el sábado? ¿A eso de las ocho?


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

Edward apartó su plato y tomó aire, lo que le hizo tener la sensación de que le apretaban la cinturilla del pantalón. De nuevo, había vuelto a comer demasiado, lo que era culpa de Bella por ser tan buena cocinera.

Llevaban tres semanas saliendo juntos y aquélla era la tercera vez que Edward se quedaba a cenar en su casa, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre semanal.

Aunque al principio se había mostrado nervioso por tener que sentarse frente a su padre, preguntándose si iba a saltar en cualquier momento sobre él para castrarlo, ahora estaba empezando a disfrutar de las veladas en casa de los Swan.

Bella cocinaba de maravilla, y además, se esforzaba en hacer sus platos favoritos cuando él iba a cenar, algo que a Edward no le había pasado desapercibido.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó Bella poniéndose en pie para recoger los cuencos del puré de patata y de las judías verdes.

—No, gracias, ya no puedo más —contestó Edward acariciándose la tripa y sonriendo satisfecho.

—Mi hija cocina muy bien, ¿verdad? —intervino Wyatt—. Como su madre. —Desde luego —contestó Edward—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan bien.

Era cierto que él solía comer comida preparada que calentaba en el microondas o sobras que su madre le hacía llegar cuando estaba preocupada por si no comía bien.

—No se lo digas a mi madre, ¿eh?

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —contestó el padre de Bella chasqueando con la lengua.

A continuación, se giró hacia Bella, que estaba guardando lo que había sobrado de la cena en pequeñas fiambreras y metiéndolas en la nevera.

—Bella, ¿te importa que Edward y yo salgamos un momento al porche a hablar y ahora pasamos a ayudarte?

Edward se sorprendió ante las palabras del padre de Bella, pero, viendo que su expresión era amistosa, no creyó que lo fuera a llevar al establo para pegarle un tiro.

—Sí, claro podéis iros tranquilamente —contestó Bella—. Pero nada de fumar, ¿eh, papá? Te lo digo en serio. Por favor, Edward, no lo dejes fumar.

Wyatt se giró hacia Edward y le guiñó el ojo.

—Desde luego, esta casa está cada día más aburrida —comentó fingiendo que estaba enfadado.

Edward no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo. Considerando la gran cantidad de veces en las últimas semanas que Bella y él se habían escapado al establo y a su habitación cuando su padre no estaba, a Edward aquella casa le parecía de lo más divertida.

En cualquier caso, no le parecía que fuera una buena idea hacérselo saber al padre de Bella porque, precisamente, estaba intentando que no se enterara de que se estaba acostando con su hija.

Edward se puso en pie y siguió Wyatt al porche. El padre de Bella se sentó en una mecedora de madera situada junto a la puerta de la cocina y se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo. A continuación, lo olió, suspiró y se lo guardó de nuevo.

—Normalmente, sólo doy un par de palabras después de la cena, pero mi hija se preocupa mucho, así que muchas noches lo único que hago es olerlo.

Edward se colocó frente a él y se apoyó en la barandilla del porche, cruzó los pies a la altura del tobillo y se quedó mirándolo.

—Querías que habláramos, ¿no? —le preguntó al padre de Bella al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

—Sí, así es —contestó Wyatt poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Edward—. Bella es todo lo que tengo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Me preocupo por ella tanto como ella se preocupa por mí.

—Por supuesto —repitió Edward sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iba aquella conversación.

—Sobre todo, me preocupa qué será de ella cuando yo no esté. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo?—le preguntó Edward preocupado.

—No, estoy sano como un toro, según el médico, pero me voy haciendo mayor y me puede pasar cualquier cosa. Nadie sabe cuándo va a morir y, cuando llegue mi hora, me gustaría que mi hija estuviera a buen recaudo.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Por eso quería hablar contigo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Edward enarcando una ceja.

—Quiero hacerte una propuesta —contestó Wyatt—. Bella es la única hija que tengo y, aunque pueda sonar machista, no tengo varones a los que dejar mi rancho. A mi hija le encanta este lugar y se le dan muy bien los quehaceres del rancho, pero sé que no querrá hacerse cargo de él cuando yo no esté.

Edward asintió.

—Nuestras familias siempre se han llevado bien, Bella y tú habéis crecido juntos y nuestras tierras son colindantes, así que voy a ir directamente al grano. Edward, me gustaría que te casaras con mi hija.

Edward se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué decir y con la impresión de que el corazón se le había parado.

—Sí, ya sé que es una petición un tanto extraña —continuó el padre de Bella—. Sin embargo, os he estado observando estas últimas semanas. Bella está feliz y a mí me hace muy feliz ver que vais en serio. Te diré que a tus padres y a mí siempre nos hizo ilusión pensar que algún día terminaríais juntos. Jamás hemos querido presionaros, pero han sido muchas las noches en las que hemos hablado de este tema mientras jugábamos a las cartas.

Edward no tenía ni idea de todo aquello. Aunque era cierto que sus familias siempre se habían llevado muy bien y que Jasper, Bella y él habían crecido juntos, nunca se le había ocurrido que ni él ni su hermano pudieran estar interesados en ella.

Por supuesto, no porque hubiera nada de malo con Bella. Al contrario, se trataba de una chica maravillosa y guapa, pero siempre la había tenido casi como una hermana. Edward se dijo que la próxima vez que viera a su hermano le tenía que preguntar si a él sí se le había pasado por la cabeza tener algo con ella.

—Supongo que necesitas tiempo para pensártelo, pero quiero que sepas que me haría mucha ilusión poder dejarte mi rancho si fueras mi yerno porque sé que lo cuidarías bien. Eres un hombre responsable, honesto y bueno. Si te casas con mi hija y te ocupas del rancho, yo me iré tranquilo sabiendo que dejo todo en buenas manos.

Edward se rascó la barbilla, preguntándose si no estaría teniendo una alucinación. Todo aquello no tenía sentido. No podía ser que en pleno siglo XXI un padre quisiera hacer un matrimonio de conveniencia para su hija.

Aun así, comprendía perfectamente a Wyatt y el amor y la preocupación que había detrás de la oferta que le acababa de hacer. El rancho llevaba siendo de su familia muchas generaciones, Wyatt había vivido allí toda su vida y amaba aquella tierra.

Edward entendía perfectamente que aquel hombre quisiera dejar el rancho en buenas manos cuando se fuera y, por supuesto, entendía también que quisiera que su hija estuviera bien.

Aunque a muchos les pudiera sonar machista, lo cierto era que Wyatt sólo quería lo mejor para su hija y para su rancho.

Eso no quería decir que Edward fuera a aceptar, por supuesto. Después de divorciarse de Suzanne, se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás volvería a dejarse atrapar. Aunque Bella y él se hubieran acostado unas cuantas veces últimamente, no tenía ninguna intención de caer de nuevo en la misma trampa.

—Lo siento mucho, pero...

—No hace falta que me des una contestación ahora mismo —lo interrumpió Wyatt—. Tómate tu tiempo, piénsatelo bien. Sé que lo que te propongo es muy importante y no quiero que te precipites. Quiero que estés completamente seguro porque mi hija se merece lo mejor y tú también —añadió dándole una palmada en la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina—. En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que lo consideraría un favor personal hacia mí. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para ocuparse de mi rancho y cuidar de mi hija cuando yo ya no esté.

Sacudiendo la cabeza atónito, Edward siguió a Wyatt al interior de la casa y, nada más hacerlo, percibió el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho. Bella había colocado una fuente de galletas caseras en el centro de la mesa y estaba sirviendo tres tazas.

Desde luego, Bella se había esmerado por agradarle y Edward sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Lo cierto era que, a lo mejor, Bella era una esposa maravillosa. No, a lo mejor, no, seguro.

Mientras escuchaba a medias la conversación que Bella mantenía con su padre, Edward se imaginó ante un sacerdote de nuevo y sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él, pero se dijo que Bella no tenía nada que ver con Suzanne.

Bella tendría la casa bien atendida, lo estaría esperando con una cena maravillosa y caliente todas las noches y todas las noches compartirían todavía más calor bajo las sábanas. Bella era una mujer que reía sin parar y que lo hacía reír a él.

Desde luego, el conjunto era de lo más apetecible. Y él podía ser un esposo bueno para ella sin implicarse demasiado emocionalmente. Sí, Edward estaba seguro de que podría vivir con ella, casarse con ella y hacerla feliz sin arriesgar el corazón.

Su única preocupación era que Bella no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Las mujeres eran diferentes, más sensibles. ¿Qué ocurriría si Bella desarrollara sentimientos por él que él no pudiera devolver? ¿Qué ocurriría si se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones y terminara sufriendo?

Sin embargo, parecía que Bella había entendido perfectamente sus recelos porque sabía su situación con Suzanne y, en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo y acostándose, jamás le había pedido más de lo que quisiera darle.

Nunca le había pedido que le hablara de su ex mujer ni que compartiera con ella su dolor para analizarlo e intentar ayudarlo. Bella se limitaba a aceptar su relación y a él tal y como eran.

Si fuera capaz de aceptar un matrimonio exactamente igual, tendrían opción de construir una vida juntos y darle gusto a su padre al mismo tiempo. Además, si aceptaba la oferta de Wyatt, sus padres dejarían de presionarlo para que se sobrepusiera a la traición de Suzanne, para que siguiera adelante con su vida y encontrara a otra mujer con la que ser feliz.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba considerando, le subió la temperatura corporal y, al mismo tiempo, sintió cómo un sudor helado le resbalaba por la espalda.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Bella y Wyatt la miraban y se percató de que se había ido completamente de la conversación.

—Perdón, estaba pensando en mis cosas —se disculpó.

—No pasa nada —sonrió Bella poniéndose en pie y llevando las tazas al fregadero.

Al observarla, Edward se maravilló ante la gracia de sus movimientos, sus piernas largas y fuertes y su trasero redondeado.

Al instante, sintió una presión conocida en la entrepierna y una sensación cálida, como mantequilla derretida, por las venas.

—¿Quieres que demos un paseo, Bella? —le preguntó poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, claro —contestó ella—. Papá, ¿te importa quedarte solo?

—No, hija, claro que no. Ya me ocupo yo de fregar esto.

—Muy bien —contestó Bella yendo hacia la puerta.

Edward se la abrió y, mientras ella salía, se giró hacia su padre.

—Me lo he pensado y he decidido aceptar tu oferta —le dijo en voz baja para que su hija no se enterara.

A continuación, salió y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Wyatt Swan sonriendo satisfecho.

Bella se giró hacia Edward, que estaba bajando los escalones del porche. Sin mediar palabra, la agarró de la mano y comenzaron a andar.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó Bella.

—A ningún sitio en especial, simplemente me apetecía hablar contigo a solas.

—¿Sólo hablar? —sonrió Bella.

—Sí, sólo hablar —contestó Edward.

Lo había dicho en un tono tan serio que Bella sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Ya está, iba a romper su relación. Bella se dijo que no debería estar sorprendida, que sabía que, tarde temprano, aquello tenía que suceder.

Aun así, sintió que el corazón se le encogía de dolor.

«No, por favor, que dure un poquito más, lo único que quiero es un poco más de tiempo para poder estar con él, para amarlo y para fingir que él también me ama», rezó.

Bella tomó aire e intentó mantener la calma, diciéndose que aquello era inevitable y que, probablemente, era lo mejor. Era una mujer hecha y derecha y tenía que poder manejar aquella situación con soltura.

Por supuesto, lo iba a echar de menos, pero podrían seguir siendo amigos. En lugar de salir como una pareja, se encontrarían en la calle y charlarían un rato. En lugar de hacer el amor, se sonreirían y fingirían que nunca se habían visto desnudos, que nunca se habían hecho gritar el uno al otro de éxtasis.

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward le apretaba el brazo. Habían dejado de andar, estaban en algún lugar entre los árboles de detrás de su casa.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —le preguntó tragando saliva y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

Edward se apoyó en el tronco de un enorme álamo y la agarró de la mano, apretándola con su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Bella se preguntara para qué se molestaba en mostrarse cariñoso si la iba a dejar.

—De nuestro futuro —contestó Edward.

Bella notó que el pulso le latía aceleradamente y que le sudaban las palmas de las manos de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestro futuro? —He estado pensando.

Sí, había estado pensando y había decidido que prefería un futuro sin ella.

—Estas últimas semanas... nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Nos ha ido muy bien juntos.

Sí, era cierto que se lo habían pasado fenomenal, incluso a veces se lo habían pasado en grande, pero, por lo visto, aquello no contaba.

—He estado pensand...

Sí, eso ya lo había dicho.

—... que, tal vez, podríamos convertir nuestra relación en una relación permanente. Por supuesto. Desde que Suzanne lo había dejado...

Bella se quedó de piedra y notó que el aire no le llegaba con fluidez a los pulmones. ¿Qué era lo que Edward acababa de decir?

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le pregunto con voz trémula.

—Bella —contestó Edward mirándola muy solemne a los ojos—, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Bella sabía que había momentos en los que la gente se quedaba sin palabras, pero a ella nunca le había sucedido hasta aquel instante. Notaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas tan rápido que temía desmayarse y, aunque los pulmones le quemaban por la falta de aire, no era capaz de inhalar.

Edward le acababa de pedir que se casara con él. Edward. Se lo acababa de pedir a ella. Le acababa de pedir que se casara con él.

—Pero...

—Aunque no sea por amor —la interrumpió Edward agarrándola de los hombros—. Aunque no nos queramos, creído que, por fin, Edward se había enamorado de ella, tuvo que soportar oír que no la amaba y que veía su matrimonio como una unión conveniente para ambos. nos llevamos bien y yo creo que nuestro matrimonio podría funcionar. Nos llevamos bien. Desde luego, en la cama nos va fenomenal y te prometo que siempre te cuidaré. Puedes confiar en mí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella pasó del éxtasis más maravilloso a sentirse como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Ella que había

Su primer impulso fue decirle que aquella oferta era lo más repugnante que le habían dicho en la vida, pero, a continuación, pensó en el valor que había tenido que reunir Edward para hacérsela.

Bella era consciente de lo mucho que Edward había sufrido por la traición de su primera esposa, así que dar aquel paso y pedirle que se casara con él, aunque para ella no fuera la propuesta de amor soñada, era increíble.

Además, ella llevaba enamorada de él toda la vida y aquélla era su oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Aunque Edward no la quisiera en aquellos momentos, tal vez, algún día lo haría. La gente cambiaba y la mayoría de las personas acababan curándose después de una ruptura dolorosa.

Si se casara con él, tendría la oportunidad todos los días de borrar el dolor que Suzanne le había causado y llenar su corazón de su presencia. No todas las mujeres eran como su ex esposa y ahora tenía ante sí la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

Lo cierto era que Bella quería estar a su lado cuando su corazón sanara por fin y se dijo que por aquella causa era capaz de embarcarse durante un par de años en un matrimonio sin amor.

Bella supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Sí, me quiero casar contigo —contestó abrazándolo de la cintura y besándolo.

Al instante, le pareció que Edward temblaba.

—Muy bien —dijo él sin embargo en tono serio—. Vamos a casa a contárselo a tu padre.

—Espera un momento. ¿No quieres celebrarlo? —contestó Bella apretándose contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, claro que quiero celebrarlo —contestó Edward besándola.

Sin embargo, fue un beso rápido y, a continuación, la agarró de la mano y la llevó hacia su casa.

Aquella reacción hizo reír a Bella y se dijo, mientras avanzaba con él por el camino del bosque, que su vida junto a Edward iba resultar muy interesante.

.

.

.

Bella le dio un sorbo al vino, la segunda copa que se tomaba desde que había llegado hacía una hora a casa de los Cullen, que estaba llena de amigos y familiares que la madre de Edward había reunido para celebrar su compromiso.

Había flores y globos por todas partes y sobre la chimenea había un cartel en el que ponía:

¡Enhorabuena a Edward y a Bella!.

Desde luego, estaba todo pensado al detalle, pero Bella se sentía intimidada. En cuanto Alice Cullen se había enterado de que se iban a casar, había insistido para que le permitieran organizarles una fiesta a la que había invitado a la mitad del pueblo.

Lo que había empezado siendo una reunión de vino tinto y música clásica se había convertido en una fiesta con canciones country y alcohol a diestro y siniestro.

Lo que resultaba una verdadera ironía porque aquel entusiasmo de sus padres y los planes de su madre habían hecho que Edward se apagara. Desde la misma noche en la que se lo había propuesto, ella había dicho que sí y se lo habían contado a sus respectivas familias, no había vuelto a mostrar ningún interés ni en el compromiso ni en la boda.

Había aceptado a regañadientes la fiesta de su madre y le había hecho Bella que hiciera lo que quisiera con la ceremonia y la celebración. Le había dejado a ella que eligiera la fecha y que se encargara de todos los preparativos.

Bella entendía perfectamente que no quisiera involucrarse demasiado porque a los hombres no les solía gustar tener que elegir flores ni colores y consideraban que eso era cosa de mujeres.

Sin embargo, esperaba que la hubiera ayudado a elegir cosas como el lugar de la ceremonia, la iglesia o el jardín de sus padres, o que tal vez hubiera hecho alguna sugerencia sobre la lista de invitados. Sin embargo, Edward se había lavado las manos y la había dejado completamente sola.

Aquella noche habían llegado juntos a casa de sus padres, tal y como les había indicado su madre, ya que Alice tenía todo planeado para que todos los invitados llegaran antes que los protagonistas de la velada y, cuando Edward y Bella habían hecho su entrada triunfal, todo el mundo había gritado y aplaudido con entusiasmo.

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a ver a Edward.

Bella tragó saliva y se obligó a sonreír a un caballero que le había contado una historia supuestamente graciosa de la que Bella no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

«Edward es así», se dijo.

Se había repetido una y otra vez que el hombre con el que se iba a casar era una persona muy introvertida a la que no le gustaba estar con mucha gente, a la que no le gustaban las fiestas y, sobre todo, a la que no le gustaba ser el protagonista de nada.

Además, ya había estado casado antes. Se había casado suponiendo que iba a ser para toda la vida y Bella suponía que pasar por todo esto de nuevo no debía de resultar fácil para él.

Probablemente, estuviera agobiado por los recuerdos dolorosos, pero debía darle una oportunidad para que ella pudiera demostrarle que la infidelidad de su ex mujer no se iba a repetir y que con ella podía ser feliz.

Lo cierto era que, aunque amaba apasionadamente a Edward, aunque quería desesperadamente convertirse en su esposa, tener un prometido que la trataba con frialdad y que se mostraba indiferente ante los preparativos de su propia boda era suficiente para hacerla dudar.

De repente, le pareció que la habitación en la que estaba era demasiado pequeña y sintió claustrofobia, comenzó a faltarle el aire y decidió salir a calmarse.

Sonriendo a todo el mundo con el que se encontraba, se abrió camino hasta la cocina y salió al exterior.

Una vez a solas, se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla del porche y se quedó mirando los maravillosos colores del atardecer.

—Ahí dentro hay mucha gente, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Bella dio un respingo y, al girarse, se encontró con Jasper.

—Hola —lo saludó confundida—. No sabía que habías venido. Edward me había dicho que estabas en Chicago.

—Sí, pero no me podía perder la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano y de mi vecina favorita —contestó Jasper sonriendo y acercándose a ella para besarla con cariño en la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien —contestó Bella apartando la mirada—. ¿Y tú?

—Vaya, me sorprende tu contestación. Se supone que te vas a casar, que deberías está radiante. Deberías estar muy emocionada.

—Estoy muy emocionada —dijo Bella en tono lacónico.

—Si estás emocionada así, no me gustaría verte deprimida —sonrió el hermano de Edward

—Venga, a mí no puedes engañar, Bella. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —mintió Bella intentando sonreír.

—Bella...

Le estaba hablando con tanto cariño y su mirada era tan amable que Bella se abrazó a él y se puso a llorar desesperadamente.

Jasper dejó que se desahogara a gusto, abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda y, cuando por fin Bella decidió que se había desahogado, le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

—Gracias —le dijo Bella. —¿Qué te pasa?

—No debería contártelo porque es tu hermano. Debe de ser que estoy muy nerviosa por la boda.

—Obviamente, mi hermano ha hecho algo.

—Más bien, todo lo contrario —contestó Bella jugando nerviosa con el pañuelo—. Desde que me pidió que me casara con él, no ha hecho absolutamente nada. Es como si no quisiera casarse. No está interesado en absoluto en los preparativos de la ceremonia ni en nuestro futuro ni en esta fiesta que tu madre ha organizado con toda su ilusión —le explicó Bella—. Yo creía que estar comprometida con él, que casarme con tu hermano me iba a hacer feliz, pero ahora preferiría que hubiéramos seguido acostándonos simplemente.

Jasper la miró con los ojos como platos, pero Bella ignoró su reacción. Por lo visto, Edward no era el único que creía que era una virgen inocente.

—Mira, lo que pasa es que mi hermano es tonto. El primer error que cometió fue casarse con Suzanne cuando era obvio que aquello iba a ser un desastre. Su segundo error fue lamentarse tanto cuando lo abandonó y el tercer error... —la consoló Jasper apartándole un rizo de la cara y sonriendo con cariño—. Su tercer error, el peor de todos, es hacerte llorar a ti cuando debería estar abrazándote y diciéndote lo mucho que te quiere.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Bella se emocionó y volvió a llorar de nuevo, así que Jasper la tomó otra vez entre sus brazos.

—Shh, no pasa nada —le dijo—. Edward no quiere hacerte daño, pero está muy confundido. Ya sabes lo mal que lo pasó después de lo de la infidelidad de Suzanne. No sabe lo que quiere.

Bella entendía perfectamente aquellas palabras, pero eso no significaba que hicieran que se sintiera mejor. El miedo a estar comprometida con un hombre que no se quería casar con ella la llenaba de amargura.

En ese momento, oyó que una puerta se abría a sus espaldas y se apresuró a apartarse de Jasper y a limpiarse las lágrimas porque no quería que ningún invitado la viera así, pero, cuando se giró, comprobó que no era un invitado sino Edward, que la estaba mirando muy enfadado.

—Bueno, supongo que es mejor que me haya enterado antes de la boda. Hubiera sido muy estúpido por mi parte haberme casado de nuevo con otra mentirosa —comentó con lengua viperina.

—Espera un momento... —dijo Jasper.

—Y con mi propio hermano —continuó Edward.

—Edward... —intervino Bella— no es lo que tú piensas —añadió dando un paso al frente y alargando el brazo para ponerle la mano en el pecho, pero Edward dio un paso atrás y la miró con desprecio.

—Nunca lo es —contestó con desdén.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Edward —murmuró Jasper detrás de Bella—. Si tengo que partirte la cara en tu fiesta de compromiso, te la parto.

Edward dio un paso al frente con actitud amenazante y miró a su hermano con furia.

—Sí, y si tienes que liarte con mi prometida también te lías con ella, ¿no?

—Ya basta —intervino Bella—. Jasper, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que tengo que hablar con tu hermano a solas.

—¿Estás segura? —contestó Jasper mirándola a los ojos y relajándose.

—Sí, estoy segura.

—Muy bien. Estaré dentro. Si me necesitas, grita.

Bella asintió, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que, si decía algo, Edward se lo tomaría como una señal inequívoca de que lo estaba engañando con su hermano.

Jasper avanzó hasta la puerta y, una vez allí, se giró hacia su hermano.

—Si le haces daño, haré que te arrepientas —lo avisó antes de entrar.

—Demasiado tarde —murmuró Edward aunque su hermano ya no lo oía—. Ya me arrepiento.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella sintió que el corazón se le encogía ante lo que implicaban aquellas palabras, pero se obligó a levantar el mentón en actitud digna.

—Edward, lo que has visto... Jasper me estaba consolando porque estaba disgustada. Esto no era una reunión clandestina. Yo no soy Suzanne —le explicó con vehemencia— Yo jamás te traicionaría y tu hermano tampoco.

—Yo sólo sé lo que he visto — insistió Edward.

—Lo que has visto es a tu prometida llorando sobre el hombro de tu hermano. Sólo eso.

Sin embargo, sabía que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos. Dijera lo que dijera, Edward no la iba a creer. Pensaba lo peor porque una vez lo habían engañado y todavía no había superado la experiencia.

Por mucho que dijera o hiciera, Edward jamás la creería. Bella sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón al darse cuenta de que no podía casarse con él, de que no podía mantener una relación con él cuando era obvio que Edward jamás confiaría en ella.

Su reacción ante una conversación inocente con su hermano era suficiente para tenerlo claro. Bella no quería estar con un hombre que automáticamente iba a pensar lo peor de ella continuamente.

No podría vivir así, siempre observada, siempre vigilada, siempre bajo sospecha de acusación, así que tomó aire, cerró los ojos y rezó para no irse abajo delante de Edward como le había sucedido con Jasper.

—Mira, esto no va a funcionar —le dijo muy segura de sí misma a pesar de que por dentro temblaba de pies a cabeza—. Entre Jasper y yo no hay nada y te estoy diciendo la verdad, pero nunca me creerás porque no has superado lo que te hizo Suzanne. Yo no me puedo casar con un hombre que no confía en mí —añadió apretando los puños para no alargar las manos hacia él y dar al traste con la decisión que había tomado de acabar con aquella relación—. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que es mejor que suspendamos la boda.

Edward se quedó mirándola y apretó mandíbula.

—Tienes razón. Nunca habría funcionado.

Dicho aquello, se giró y desapareció en la noche. Bella se quedó observándolo, consciente de que había tomado la decisión adecuada, pero desesperada ante ella.

Edward era el único hombre al que había amado en la vida y ahora se daba cuenta de que también era el único hombre al que jamás podría tener.

.

.

.

Bella se puso en pie apoyándose en el borde de la bañera y, débil y temblorosa, se acercó al lavabo para lavarse la boca y la cara con agua fría.

Era el cuarto día consecutivo que vomitaba y confiaba plenamente en encontrarse bien por la tarde, como los otros días.

Al principio, había creído que se había resfriado o que tenía la gripe. Luego, había pensado que, tal vez, el cansancio, los dolores de cabeza y las náuseas eran consecuencia de la tensión provocada por la ruptura con Edward porque llevaba disgustada los ocho días que habían transcurrido desde entonces.

Aquella noche se había ido a casa justo después que él sin molestarse en dar explicaciones a nadie. Al llegar a casa, se había metido en la cama y se había puesto a llorar.

Si por ella fuera, seguiría allí, pero no quería preocupar a su padre, así que se obligaba a levantarse todos los días y a hacer vida normal.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, iba a tener que contarle a todo el mundo que la boda se había suspendido. Aun así, todavía no podía hacerlo. Le dolía demasiado.

Por los comentarios de su padre y de los demás, por lo visto, nadie sabía nada de la ruptura. Edward tampoco debía de haber dicho nada todavía.

En aquellos momentos, sin embargo, el asunto no le importaba demasiado porque tenía otros problemas más graves.

Iba con retraso.

Bella estaba empezando a sospechar que estaba embarazada.

Dos semanas de retrasos, náuseas matutinas, sueño y sensibilidad exacerbada... tenía muchas posibilidades de estarlo.

Solamente había una manera de salir de dudas, así que Bella tomó aire, salió del baño, agarró su cazadora y su bolso y se dirigió al coche.

Estaba llegando cuando su padre salió del establo y la saludó.

—Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Adónde vas?

—Buenos días, papá. Voy un momento al pueblo —contestó Bella metiéndose en el vehículo, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el motor en marcha.

—Muy bien, no tardes.

Bella negó con la cabeza y salió a tanta velocidad que los neumáticos rechinaron contra la grava del camino. Su padre debía de haberse quedado alucinado, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba para comportarse así.

¿Cómo explicarle que se había quedado embarazada de un hombre con el que ya no se iba a casar?

Bella se rió de manera histérica y sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas. ¿Cómo se le había complicado tanto la vida en tan poco tiempo?

¿Qué haría si resultaba que, efectivamente, estaba embarazada?

Llegó al pueblo en tiempo récord y aparcó frente a la tienda. Intentando no correr, entró y se dirigió frente a las baldas en las que estaban los tests de embarazo. Tras elegir uno que aseguraba cien por cien de precisión se dirigió a pagar.

Sintió un gran alivio al ver que la persona que estaba cobrando era un adolescente al que no conocía de nada. Rezó para que él tampoco la conociera. De lo contrario, el pueblo entero sabría aquel mismo día que la hija de Wyatt Swan se había comprado una prueba de embarazo.

¡Lo que le faltaba!

El chico apenas apartó la mirada de la revista de coches que estaba leyendo, pasó la caja por el lector y le cobró. Bella salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Seguro que a aquellas horas no habría nadie y podría ir al baño a hacerse la prueba sin despertar sospechas.

Al entrar, saludó a la señora Alderson con una sonrisa, todavía tuvo el nervio de pararse frente a la estantería de novedades para disimular y, por fin, se dirigió al baño. Tras leer las instrucciones varias veces, orinó en el palito y esperó.

Tras rezar, se sentó sobre el inodoro y abrió los ojos.

Menos mal que se había sentado porque allí, bien clarito, había un signo de más enorme.

En las instrucciones ponía bien claro que un más significaba que se estaba embarazada y un menos, que no.

Eso quería decir que estaba embarazada.

Bella sintió náuseas y tuvo que respirar varias veces muy profundamente. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Tras un buen rato allí sentada con la cabeza en blanco, recogió sus cosas y salió sigilosamente. Al pasar frente al mostrador de recepción, se despidió de la bibliotecaria y se dirigió a su coche.

Una vez al volante, puso rumbo a su casa aunque no tenía ninguna intención de contarle nada a su padre.

Se le pasó por la cabeza desaparecer, huir, irse a Europa, a Hawái o al otro extremo del estado de Texas, pero ¿de qué le serviría eso? Para empezar, no quería abandonar a su padre ni irse de su hogar y, además, no tenía dinero para empezar sola en algún lugar. En cualquier caso, jamás podría cambiar el hecho de que estaba embarazada de Edward Cullen.

Para llegar a su casa tenía que pasar por la entrada del rancho de Edward y, al hacerlo, frenó en seco y decidió que no tenía por qué llevar ella sola todo aquello. Edward había tenido tanto que ver como ella en la concepción de aquel bebé, así que debía responsabilizarse de su paternidad.

Nerviosa y con las palmas de las manos sudándole, avanzó por el camino que llevaba a casa de Edward. Aquello era lo que menos le apetecía hacer en la vida. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

Tras aparcar el coche, se obligó a salir de él aunque le pesaban los pies como si fueran de plomo, subió los escalones del porche, se secó las manos en los vaqueros y llamó a la puerta.

Era casi la hora de comer, así que había muchas posibilidades de que estuviera en casa, pero, si no era así, estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo a las cuadras.

Iba a llamar otra vez cuando se abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Edward.

—Bella.

Parecía sorprendido de verla.

—Tenemos que hablar —contestó Bella sin preámbulos ni saludos educados.

—¿De qué? —le preguntó Edward con desinterés.

Bella metió la mano en el bolso y sacó el resultado del test.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —contestó Bella molesta.

—No sé. ¿Un termómetro de esos modernos?

—No, no es un termómetro. Ojalá lo fuera —contestó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bella volvió a meter la mano en el bolso y en aquella ocasión sacó la caja entera de la prueba de embarazo y se la puso ante los ojos.

—¿Ves esto? Es un test de embarazo y ese signo que ves ahí, el más, quiere decir que ha salido positivo.

Edward reaccionó por fin y la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que...?

—Que estoy embarazada.

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella con cara de bobo, abrió la mosquitera y salió al porche.

—¿Estás embarazada? —repitió.

—Sí —contestó Bella mostrándole de nuevo el test.

—¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo ha sucedido? —tartamudeó Edward.

—Como suelen suceder estas cosas —le espetó Bella mirándolo con frialdad—. No sé exactamente qué día porque nos acostamos muchas veces antes de terminar nuestra relación. Por lo visto, no tomamos las suficientes medidas.

Edward no contestó. Todavía no había asimilado que iba a ser padre. Padre.

Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener hijos. Él, que había creído que casarse con Bella resultaría fácil y sencillo, que iría sobre ruedas sin que él tuviera que preocuparse demasiado.

Había accedido a casarse con ella por hacerle un favor a su padre, pensando que el hecho de que se conocieran de toda la vida, de que fueran buenos amigos y de que el sexo entre ellos fuera estupendo, era más que suficiente para que su matrimonio funcionara.

Cuando pensaba en el futuro, se imaginaba compartiendo una casa con ella, compartiendo la cama con ella, trabajando la tierra juntos.

Sin embargo, jamás se había imaginado teniendo hijos con ella. No se había parado a pensar si a ella le hubiera gustado tenerlos. Posiblemente, sí. Aun así, él se habría opuesto.

La idea lo aterrorizaba.

Además, no le parecía justo porque tener hijos con Bella equivalía a dejar que se hiciera ilusiones, que creyera que su matrimonio era de verdad cuando él sabía que no era así.

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo y tomó aire. Las palabras de Bella lo habían dejado helado. Por lo visto, el destino se estaba riendo de él. Aunque había accedido a casarse con ella, jamás había pensado en tener hijos, tal y como demostraba el hecho de que se hubiera cuidado mucho de poner medios anticonceptivos siempre que se habían acostado.

Excepto las dos primeras veces, claro...

Y ahora que lo habían dejado y que no se iban a casar resultaba que Bella estaba embarazada.

—Bueno, ¿es que no vas a decir nada? —le espetó Bella.

—¿Quieres pasar? No sé tú, pero yo necesito beber algo —contestó Edward echándose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Bella lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde se sentó mientras Edward abría un armario y sacaba dos vasos.

—¿Qué quieres? Hay zumo de naranja, leche y té. No sé si el té te irá muy bien porque tiene teína.

Al girarse hacia Bella, la encontró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Obviamente, estaba enfadada y Edward lo entendía perfectamente porque, si estaba tan perdida como él, debía de estar enfadada, confusa y asustada.

Edward le sirvió un vaso de leche y se sirvió otro de té con hielo para él. Antes de sentarse, abrió otro armario, sacó un botella de Jack Daniel's y se echó un chorrito en el té.

—Lo siento, supongo que a ti también te vendría bien, pero... Lo siento, pero lo necesito... —añadió dándole un buen trago al té.

A continuación, dejó el vaso de té frente a Bella, que no se molestó ni en tocarlo.

—¿No me vas a preguntar? —le dijo.

—¿Qué quieres que te pregunte?

—¿No quieres saber si eres el padre?

Aquellas palabras le cayeron a Edward como un jarro de agua fría, pero se dijo que se las tenía bien merecidas después de cómo se había comportado en la fiesta.

No había tenido motivos para sospechar que lo estuviera engañando y, menos, con su hermano. Claro que tampoco había tenido motivos nunca para sospechar de Suzanne y resultó que había estado engañándolo casi desde el principio de su matrimonio.

Aquello de no haberse dado cuenta le había dolido tanto que había decidido no volver a dejarse engañar jamás.

Sí, era cierto, le costaba confiar. Aun así, cuando Bella le había dicho que estaba embarazada, no se le había pasado ni por asomo por la cabeza que pudiera ser de otro hombre.

No sabía por qué. Suponía que el hecho de que una mujer lo hubiera engañado no quería decir que todas fueran iguales. El caso era que no creía que Bella se hubiera estado acostando con otro mientras estaba con él.

—No, no te lo voy a preguntar —contestó—. No me hace falta.

A lo mejor a Bella le parecía que aquella contestación no casaba con cómo se había comportado en la fiesta, pero no dijo nada. Aun así, Edward se percató de que se relajaba y alargaba la mano para llevarse el vaso de leche a los labios.

Edward aprovechó para dar él también otro trago a su extraña mezcla. Ojalá fuera whisky solo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —le preguntó. Bella miró la hora que era.

—Desde hace aproximadamente cuarenta minutos. Edward enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

—No me encontraba bien —le explicó Bella—. Llevo tres días vomitando y hoy he decidido que había llegado el momento de salir de dudas. Cuando volvía a casa, he pasado por la entrada de tu rancho y he pensado que debías saberlo. Tarde o temprano, se va a enterar todo el mundo —añadió apartando la mirada y poniéndose en pie de repente—. No quiero nada de ti. No he venido a hacerte sentir culpable ni a pedirte nada. Simplemente... he creído que debías saberlo —concluyó dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola—. Bueno, ya nos veremos. Que tengas un buen día.

¿Un buen día?

¿Pero acaso se creía aquella mujer que podía aparecer en su casa, decirle «hola, estoy embarazada, simplemente me ha parecido que debías saberlo» y desaparecer deseándole que tuviera un buen día?

No, de eso, nada.

—Bella —dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a Bella, sintió tantas ganas de tocarla que tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

—Dime.

Edward estaba sudando ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Aunque no fuera exactamente lo que quería, era lo que debía hacer. Así que tomó aire, la miró a los ojos y pronunció las cuatro palabras que habrían de cambiar su vida.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Ya lo hemos intentado y no funcionó —le recordó.

Edward tragó saliva.

—Yo creo que deberíamos volver a intentarlo. Bella cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó al abrirlos. —Porque estás embarazada.

Claro, porque estaba embarazada, no porque estuviera enamorado de ella. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, Edward no iba a querer escuchar un «no» por respuesta.

—También es mi hijo, Bella. Quiero que lleve mi apellido y que crezca con su madre y con su padre.

Bella sabía que Edward lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era suficiente.

—Ésa no es razón para casarse, Edward.

—¿Cómo que no? Todo el mundo se va a enterar de que estás embarazada. Dirán de ti que eres una fresca y del niño que es un bastardo —le recordó masajeándose la nuca—. Gabriel's Crossing es un lugar maravilloso y sus habitantes son buena gente, pero los dos sabemos que hay unas cuantas personas que hablan demasiado. A lo mejor, nunca te lo dicen a la cara, pero hablarán de ti a tus espaldas, hablarán de nuestro hijo cuando no esté. ¿Te parece justo traer un niño al mundo con esa carga?

Bella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

Era cierto que Gabriel's Crossing era un lugar maravilloso, pero también era cierto que había personas de creencias obsoletas y, aunque Bella estaba convencida de que nadie los trataría mal ni a ella ni al niño, sí que creía que hablarían a sus espaldas.

Al final, algún día, su hijo oiría la palabra «bastardo» o «ilegítimo» y querría saber por qué se lo llamaban.

Aunque Edward tuviera un papel activo en la vida de su hijo, el estigma estaría presente y, además, no era lo mismo criarse con ambos padres en la misma casa que ver a tu padre solamente los fines de semana.

—Podemos hacer que funcione —insistió Edward tocándole el brazo—. Casi todos los preparativos de la boda estaban listos y, a no ser que tú le hayas dicho a alguien que la habíamos cancelado, nadie lo sabe. Podemos seguir adelante como estaba previsto.

Edward hablaba con seriedad, pero como si estuviera planeando comprar más cabezas de ganado, sin emoción. Obviamente, no lo emocionaba la idea de pasar la vida a su lado. Se quería casar con ella porque era un hombre responsable y creía que aquello era lo correcto.

A Bella le hubiera gustado poder oponerse a su lógica, pero a ella la habían educado igual que a él, con la misma escala de valores. Además, No quería ser madre soltera, no quería que la gente hablara de ella.

Si Edward la quisiera un poquito... pero no, era obvio que no sentía nada por ella. Aquello la entristecía profundamente porque, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ella lo seguía amando con todo su corazón.

Bella ni siquiera sabía por qué le había pedido que se casara con él. Ahora, ya no importaba. Ahora, lo único que importaba era el bienestar de su hijo, sus deseos y sentimientos quedaban en segundo plano.

Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia casarse con un hombre que no la amaba, tenía que anteponer los derechos de su hijo a tener una infancia feliz y exenta de cotilleos, así que cerró los ojos y decidió sacrificar su felicidad por la de su bebé.

—Muy bien —accedió.

—Muy bien —contestó Edward—. Vamos a adelantar la fecha y no le vamos a decir a nadie lo del niño, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó Bella avanzando hacia su coche —. Ya nos veremos.

Edward la tomó del brazo.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—No, gracias. De momento, estoy bien.

—Si cambias de opinión, me lo dices, ¿eh?

—Claro —contestó Bella obligándose a sonreír.

A continuación, se metió en el coche y se alejó mientras Edward se quedaba mirando el vehículo. Una vez a solas, Bella se dijo que estaba prometida otra vez y no supo si sentirse aliviada o descorazonada. Se iba a casar con el mismo hombre, pero dos cosas habían cambiado: estaba embarazada y ahora sabía que era todo una farsa.

.

.

.

Bella se pasó las siguientes semanas ocupada con los vómitos matinales y los preparativos de la boda, que había sido adelantada varios meses y que se iba a celebrar ahora en el rancho de los Cullen en lugar de en la iglesia.

Todo lo que tendría que haber sido un placer, como elegir las flores, hacerse el vestido de novia o mandar las invitaciones, se convirtieron en meras obligaciones que Bella llevaba a cabo fingiendo nervios y emoción.

Edward y ella habían quedado unas cuantas veces para que nadie sospechara que no eran una pareja feliz. Bella había pensado en más de una ocasión que eso era lo que la esperaba para el resto de su vida, fingir que era feliz.

Bueno, al menos, tendría a su hijo y podría hacerlo feliz a él.

En aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era la madre de Edward.

—Sólo faltas tú —sonrió Alice.

—Ya voy —contestó Bella poniéndose en pie y alisando las arrugas de su traje de novia con la mano.

Mientras seguía a su futura suegra hacia el jardín donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia, Bella notó que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, encontró a su padre esperándola e hizo todo lo que pudo para dedicarle una sonrisa radiante.

—Qué guapa estás —dijo Wyatt Swan con la voz tomada por la emoción—. Me recuerdas a tu madre el día que nos casamos.

Ante la mención de su madre, Bella sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas, pero consiguió controlarse.

Su madre habría sido la única persona a la que le podría haber confiado lo que le estaba pasando, pero no estaba. Bella tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer ella sola, así que avanzó del brazo de su padre en dirección al jardín.

Una vez fuera, caminaron sobre la alfombra roja rodeada de sillas blancas a ambos lados en las que estaban sus familiares y amigos con sus mejores galas.

Y, al fondo, junto al altar, estaba Edward.

Bella se quedó mirándolo y creyó que se le paraba el corazón.

Edward siempre estaba guapo, pero aquel día lo estaba más que nunca, con su traje negro y sus botas nuevas, con el pelo tan negro que parecía azul bajo el sol. Edward también la había visto y la estaba mirando.

Aunque no se casaban por amor, era obvio que el deseo seguía vivo entre ellos. Por lo menos, por parte de Bella, que era consciente de que lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultarle que con una mirada o una caricia se derretiría.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó su padre.

Bella asintió tragando saliva y rezando para llegar al altar sin desmayarse, vomitar o ponerse a llorar.

En aquel momento, empezó la música y todos los congregados se pusieron en pie y miraron hacia la casa, esperando ver aparecer a la novia.

Edward había visto a Bella y le había parecido que, si no hubiera sido porque iba del brazo de su padre, habría salido corriendo, lo que no le extrañaba porque él habría hecho lo mismo de no haber estado acompañado por su hermano, el cura y cincuenta invitados.

Por enésima vez, se metió el dedo por el cuello de la camisa, que le apretaba hasta asfixiarlo.

Maldición.

Bella estaba tardando demasiado en ponerse a andar, así que Edward la miró a los ojos y le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Bella la captó y comenzó a avanzar hacia él. A pesar de que Edward ya había pasado por todo aquello antes, no podía negar que estaba preciosa.

Wyatt Swan le entregó a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos y Edward se encontró ante el cura con Bella a su lado. Bella le apretó la mano y Edward supuso que era por puros nervios, así que se la apretó también para tranquilizarla.

Aunque no tenía ninguna esperanza de que aquel matrimonio le saliera mejor que el primero, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ser un buen padre y un esposo decente.

—Edward Cullen Masen, ¿quieres por esposa a esta mujer para amarla, honrarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe? —le preguntó el sacerdote.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos.

—Sí, quiero —contestó.

Bella le colocó la alianza y escuchó mientras el sacerdote le hacía la misma pregunta.

—Bella Marie Swan, ¿quieres a este hombre para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, quiero —contestó con tranquilidad a pesar de que estaba nerviosísima.

El sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer y le indicó a Edward que podía besar a la novia, momento en el que los invitados estallaron en gritos de júbilo.

Antes de que los rodearan, Edward se inclinó sobre Bella y la besó. Para su sorpresa, ella lo besó también y se aferró a su brazo.

A Edward no le hubiera importado seguir besándola, pero la gente que se había acercado a darles la enhorabuena se lo impidió.

Para su sorpresa, se sentía más cómodo junto a su nueva esposa de lo que había esperado.

La ceremonia y la pequeña celebración que tuvo lugar a continuación transcurrieron sin percances. Teniendo en cuenta que ni el novio ni la novia querían estar donde estaban, había sido todo un logro.

Cuando abandonaron la celebración, que había tenido lugar también en casa de los padres de Edward, Bella pensó que era divertida tanta ironía.

A continuación, se dirigieron a su casa o, mejor dicho, a casa de su padre porque tenían que hacer la mudanza, recoger las cosas de Bella y llevarlas al rancho de Edward.

Tras tres viajes de una casa a otra, Bella se encontraba agotada a pesar de que Edward no le había permitido llevar nada pesado. Todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por llevarse, pero el rancho de su padre estaba a tan sólo un par de kilómetros, así que Bella bostezó, subió las escaleras seguida por Edward y, una vez en el rellano de la planta superior, se dirigió a la habitación de invitados donde habían estado dejando sus cosas.

—Pareces cansada —comentó Edward mientras Bella se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

A continuación, dejó la caja que llevaba en el suelo. —¿Por qué no te echas una siesta?

Lo cierto era que Bella podría haberse quedado dormida fácilmente porque el día había sido realmente estresante, pero era el día de su boda. Bueno, su noche de bodas. Bella miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche y vio que eran solamente las siete de la tarde.

Al no obtener contestación, Edward se irguió, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó hacia la puerta y se fue.

¡Y Bella, que esperaba que saltara sobre ella y que diera rienda suelta a la pasión durante una semana!

¡Ya!


	8. Capítulo Siete

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba con un gemido de frustración. Había tan sólo una cosa que le interesaba de estar casada con Edward y, por lo visto, ahora resultaba que se la iba a negar.

Bueno, eso habría que verlo.

Bella se puso en pie y buscó en una de las bolsas.

—Aquí está —exclamó al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Entre las manos tenía un salto de cama de raso que se había comprado la primera vez que Edward le había pedido que se casara con él.

Bella abrió la puerta con cautela y buscó a Edward con la mirada. No oía nada, pero se percató de que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada y la del baño abierta.

Bella se metió dentro y comenzó a desnudarse. Todavía iba vestida de novia, así que tardó un rato. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las flores del pelo y, luego, se quitó el vestido, los zapatos, las medias, las braguitas y el sujetador.

A continuación, se dio una ducha, se lavó el pelo y se acicaló lo mejor que pudo. En aquellos momentos, le habría gustado haberse llevado sus cremas, sus geles y sus champús, pero tuvo que contentarse con el jabón de Edward.

Claro que también era cierto que Edward siempre olía de maravilla, así que oler a él al utilizar su jabón era un sustituto decente hasta que, con un poco de suerte, pudiera obtener aquel olor de su propio cuerpo.

Bella se secó el pelo y el cuerpo, se puso el salto de cama, que la favorecía enormemente, se soltó el pelo y salió al pasillo.

La puerta del dormitorio de Edward estaba abierta, pero él no estaba por ningún lado, lo que quería decir que estaba en la planta baja o fuera de la casa. Bella bajó descalza a buscarlo. Una vez abajo, oyó ruidos en la cocina y allí se dirigió.

Al llegar, observó que Edward estaba colocando la vajilla en los armarios y se quedó mirándolo, admirando sus movimientos, sus músculos.

Se había cambiado y llevaba de nuevo los vaqueros y la camisa de siempre. Bella se fijó en que tenía pajas en los dobladillo de los vaqueros y supuso que había ido a las cuadras. Menos mal que ya había vuelto porque, de no haber sido así, habría tenido que elegir entre esperarlo en el salón o salir a buscarlo y eso habría supuesto tener que aguantar las miradas y los comentarios de sus empleados.

Claro que tampoco estaba muy segura de haber tenido el valor de haber salido a buscarlo si aquél hubiera sido el caso.

Edward, que en aquellos momentos estaba organizando la cubertería, se giró y se quedó mirándola. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de Bella, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera, pero pronto consiguió recuperarse.

—Hola —la saludó.

Bella se dio cuenta encantada de que estaba nervioso. Bueno, por lo menos, había conseguido captar su atención aunque estuviera intentando disimular.

—Hola —contestó.

—Creía que estabas descansando.

—No estoy cansada —mintió Bella.

—Has tenido un día muy largo y no deberías excederte.

Bella se apoyó en la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa, buscando una postura natural y sensual a la vez.

—Tú has tenido un día exactamente igual de largo que yo —apuntó.

Edward terminó de vaciar el lavaplatos y lo cerró.

—Yo estoy acostumbrado y, además, no estoy embarazada —contestó.

En eso, tenía razón, pero Bella tampoco creía que hubiera sido para tanto porque, al fin y al cabo, simplemente había pasado el día casándose, no montando a caballo o escalando el monte Everest.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, ésta es nuestra noche de bodas —comentó decidiendo que era mejor ir directamente al grano—. Se supone que no tenemos que irnos a dormir hasta dentro de un buen rato.

A continuación, dio unos cuantos pasos adelante y se colocó directamente frente a Edward, lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Claro que nos podemos ir a la cama cuando quieras.

Dicho aquello, lo besó en la mandíbula, en la mejilla y en la comisura de los labios, se agarró a las trabillas de los vaqueros y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

Cuando lo besó en la boca, se dio cuenta de que Edward no estaba respondiendo a sus estímulos. Era cierto que había movimiento a la altura de la bragueta, pero Edward no se movía, no la estaba besando.

Bella se apartó suavemente, abrió los ojos y lo miró. El rostro de Edward estaba impávido y tenía los dedos apretados.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Deberías descansar —insistió Edward tomándola de los hombros y apartándola—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó Bella.

—Hemos tenido un día muy largo —contestó Edward por enésima vez—. Pareces cansada. Deberías irte a la cama.

Así que, en lugar de hacerle el amor a su mujer, Edward le estaba diciendo que tenía aspecto de estar cansada y que debería irse a la cama sin él.

Bella no sabía si sentirse dolida o enfadada, así que decidió sentirse las dos cosas.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

Edward negó con la cabeza y se puso a moverse por la cocina organizando cosas que ya estaban hechas, como limpiar la encimera de nuevo o colocar el detergente que había junto a la ventana medio centímetro más a la izquierda.

—Vete a dormir —le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos—. Yo tengo que ir a las cuadras.

Y, dicho aquello, se giró y salió de la casa dejando a Bella sola en su noche de bodas.

Edward cruzó la pradera, saltó la valla y metió la cabeza hasta los hombros en el abrevadero de los caballos.

Maldición.

¿Acaso Bella quería volverlo loco?

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente tener que controlarse durante todo el día mientras la observaba bailar con aquel precioso vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto su piel pálida y suave y sus maravillosas piernas, al llegar a casa se había duchado y había bajado a buscarlo ataviada con un camisón que no dejaba nada para la imaginación.

Era cierto que el conjunto, compuesto por camisón y bata, le llegaba casi por los tobillos, pero la tela era suntuosa, marcaba las formas del cuerpo de Bella y era casi transparente, así que se le veían los pezones y el vello oscuro de la entrepierna.

Llevaba el pelo mojado y olía a limpio y a su jabón. Nada más verla, se había excitado y había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el suelo de la cocina.

Y, para colmo, había tenido que soportar sentir sus maravillosas curvas apretadas contra su cuerpo, quemándole la ropa, quemándole la boca. No había tenido más remedio que salir huyendo de la cocina para no hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, algo que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacer.

No se iba a acostar con su esposa.

Edward era consciente de que se suponía que debería hacerlo, sobre todo en su noche de bodas, y Bella había dejado muy claro que era lo que quería, pero él, no.

No quería ni tocarla, no quería aprovecharse de la situación. Bella se había casado con él no porque quisiera sino porque estaba embarazada y eso hacía que Edward se sintiera extraño.

Además, no quería acercarse demasiado a ella, ni física ni emocionalmente. Sobre todo, después de haberla visto entre los brazos de su hermano y después de tener los recuerdos de la traición de su ex mujer más presentes que nunca.

No ahora que estaban legalmente casados, obligados a vivir juntos. Había demasiadas posibilidades de verse demasiado involucrado, de empezar a tomarle cariño de verdad, y Edward no quería correr aquel riesgo.

Por eso había decidido que lo mejor era mantener la distancia. No quería que Bella se hiciera ilusiones porque su matrimonio era una farsa.

Edward sacó la cabeza del abrevadero y se sacudió como un perro.

Mientras entraba en las cuadras, se dijo que el único problema de su brillante plan era que parecía que Bella no estaba en la misma página que él. Bella parecía encantada ante la idea de zambullirse de pies a cabeza en un matrimonio de verdad.

Lo malo era que, si se le había metido en la cabeza seducirlo, tal y como había intentado en la cocina, ¿cómo demonios iba a conseguir Edward resistirse? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar?

No creía que mucho porque todavía le hervía la sangre en las venas, todavía sentía la urgencia de hacerle el amor, así que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se obligó a dar de comer a los caballos.

Iba a tener que ser más fuerte, iba a tener que actuar con más determinación e iba a tener que evitar estar cerca de su nueva esposa todo lo posible.

.

.

.

A Bella le estaba pareciendo que el matrimonio no era tan maravilloso como la gente decía.

En el mes y medio que llevaba casada con Edward, apenas habían hablado y, cuando lo habían hecho, había sido siempre sobre temas mundanos como el tiempo, el ganado o la cena.

Aquello era para volverse loca.

Siempre que intentaba acercarse a él, Edward actuaba como si lo hubiera quemado y con cualquier excusa salía de la casa en dirección a las cuadras.

Además, no parecía estar dándose cuenta de los cambios que se estaban operando en su cuerpo. Para Bella, se estaba tratando de cambios muy pronunciados. Le habían crecido los pechos y los tenía mucho más sensibles, le había salido un poco de tripita y las camisetas comenzaban a quedarle pequeñas.

Cualquiera que se hubiera fijado un poco, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Por desgracia, Edward no era una de esas personas. Su relación era, más o menos, la de dos compañeros de piso en lugar de la de un marido y una mujer, y aquello estaba empezando a ponerla de los nervios.

Su padre y los padres de Edward estaban encantados con la noticia de que iban a ser abuelos y, de momento, ninguno de ellos había preguntado por qué estaba embarazada de tres meses cuando hacía solamente un mes que se habían casado.

Bella estaba cada día más aburrida pero, cuando había bajado a las cuadras para echar una mano, Edward le había dejado muy claro que no era bienvenida allí y que no debía hacer esfuerzos porque estaba embarazada.

¿Esfuerzos? Pero si no hacía absolutamente nada. Lo único que hacía era cocinar y mantener la casa limpia. Por lo menos, cuando vivía con su padre, tenía cosas que hacer en el rancho y se mantenía ocupada.

Tal vez, pudiera ayudar con la parte administrativa del rancho. Edward pasaba tantas horas fuera, en las cuadras, trabajando con las vacas y los caballos, que Bella supuso que no tendría mucho tiempo que dedicarle a los libros de contabilidad. Edward tenía un despacho montado en casada con ordenador, pero Bella no recordaba haberlo visto nunca allí.

Claro que, a lo mejor, allí era donde pasaba las noches porque, como no compartían habitación ni cama...

En cualquier caso, Bella necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo, así que lo primero que hizo el lunes por la mañana cuando se levantó fue vestirse, preparar el desayuno, desayunar con Edward, que apenas habló, y, en cuanto se hubo ido en dirección a las cuadras, dirigirse a su despacho.

Tal y como había pensado, hacía mucho tiempo que Edward no actualizaba las facturas porque había recibos por todas partes. También había listas de ganado y recibos de compras y ventas.

En lugar de sentirse agobiada ante tanto trabajo, Bella se sintió contenta porque, por fin, había encontrado algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo y atención, un objetivo para su vida matrimonial aparte de ser esposa y ama de casa.

Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podría demostrarle a Edward que podía echarle una mano y ser de mucha ayuda en el Circle R.

Tal vez, no le sirviera para resolver sus problemas, pero, por lo menos, hacer aquel trabajo la iba ayudar a sentirse útil y a no pensar en la terrible farsa de su matrimonio.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Bella no podía dormir. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, estaba lloviendo con fuerza y había truenos y relámpagos.

Normalmente, disfrutaba de las tormentas, del viento, el ritmo relajante de las gotas de agua, de la claridad y el olor que había al día siguiente, pero aquella noche todas aquellas cosas hacían que se sintiera más triste que nunca.

Bella suspiró sintiéndose derrotada, se irguió, apartó las sábanas y se puso la bata. A lo mejor, un vaso de leche caliente la ayudaría. Una vez en la cocina, se sirvió una buena cantidad de leche y la metió a calentar en el microondas.

Mientras esperaba, metió el cartón de leche en el frigorífico, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Fuera estaba muy oscuro, pero había luz en las cuadras. Bella frunció el ceño. Era extraño que alguien estuviera en las cuadras a aquellas horas de la noche.

Incluso Edward, que se pasaba el día allí para evitarla.

Llevada por la curiosidad, subió las escaleras y comprobó que la puerta del dormitorio de Edward estaba abierta, algo extraño también porque siempre la mantenía cerrada.

Seguramente para mantenerla a ella alejada, claro.

En aquel momento, la alarma del microondas la avisó de que la leche estaba caliente, así que bajó a la cocina.

Mientras se tomaba la leche, volvió a mirar por la ventana y se preguntó qué haría Edward a aquellas horas en las cuadras. ¿Qué habría tan importante que no pudiera esperar al día siguiente? Por supuesto, la única respuesta lógica era que había habido una emergencia con uno de los animales.

Preocupada, se puso unas zapatillas de deporte y una cazadora vaquera para protegerse del frío y cruzó corriendo la distancia que la separaba de las cuadras. Por supuesto, el agua le empapó en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la casa.

Una vez en las cuadras, se coló dentro sin hacer ruido y buscó a Edward, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Sin embargo, oyó ruidos al fondo de la cuadra y se fue hacia allí.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que lo que había oído era la voz de Edward, que estaba hablando muy bajito. Al acercarse, vio que Edward estaba de cuclillas en el suelo junto a una yegua que estaba terminando de dar a luz.

Con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido pues no quería distraer a Edward ni asustar a la yegua, Bella se quedó junto a la puerta observando cómo Edward dedicaba al animal palabras de ánimo y caricias y la ayudaba cuando era necesario.

En pocos momentos, vio aparecer unas diminutas pezuñas y un diminuto hocico y Edward tiró del potro y lo ayudó a nacer.

Al hacerlo, cayó de espaldas y el recién nacido cayó encima de él, lo que lo hizo estallar en carcajadas. Bella sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas al oír su risa y ver cómo Edward limpiaba al animal y lo observaba mientras se ponía en pie.

Mientras el potro mamaba, Edward se puso en pie y se limpió las manos en los vaqueros. Bella se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas porque no quería que viera que había estado llorando. Cuando Edward la vio, se quedó helado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó saliendo del establo y cerrando la puerta.

—He visto luz en las cuadras y he venido por si pasaba algo.

—No, no pasa nada. Sólo una yegua que tenía que dar a luz.

—Ya lo he visto —contestó Bella mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro a la madre y al recién nacido—. Es precioso, ¿eh? Bueno, o preciosa.

—Precioso, es un potro —contestó Edward.

Dicho aquello, se quedaron en silencio mirando a madre e hijo.

—No deberías estar aquí —comentó Edward—. Estás empapada. Deberías estar en la cama.

—No podía dormir —contestó Bella fijándose en que Edward también estaba mojado y sucio—. Tú no estás mucho mejor.

Edward se miró e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, supongo que me va venir bien una ducha.

—Pues vamos a casa —dijo Bella agarrándolo del brazo e ignorando su protesta de que se iba a manchar—. Mientras tú te duchas, yo preparo chocolate caliente.

Edward apagó las luces de las cuadras, abrió las puertas y ambos corrieron hasta el porche. Una vez dentro de casa, se quitaron los zapatos y las cazadoras y comprobaron que ambos estaban mojados.

—Tú sube a ducharte mientras yo preparo chocolate —insistió Bella. —Tú también estás mojada y, además, estás...

—Como digas otra vez que estoy embarazada, te arreo —lo interrumpió Bella con una cacerola en la mano—. Sí, es cierto que estoy embarazada, pero eso no significa que sea frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Yo estoy mojada, pero tú estás mojado y sucio, así que ve a ducharte tú primero.

Edward miró la sartén y se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba molesta, así que se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está bien, me voy a duchar.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, Bella apretó los dientes porque, a pesar de que sabía que Edward había sentido el tono divertido de su voz, quería permanecer estoica.

—Buena idea.

Edward se giró y subió las escaleras en dirección al baño. Bella comenzó a imaginárselo desnudándose y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en preparar el chocolate y no derretirse allí mismo.

Aunque Edward hubiera dejado muy claro que no tenía ningún interés en acostarse con ella, ella no podía controlar sus hormonas y Bella suponía que era a causa del embarazo, que le había disparado la libido.

O, tal vez, fuera que una persona siempre quiere lo que no puede tener. En cualquier caso, se sentía como si estuviera a régimen y hubieran colocado ante ella un bufett de postres deliciosos.

Por supuesto, estaba muerta de hambre, salivando, y estaba más que dispuesta a saltarse la dieta.

Bella preparó el chocolate y, de paso, calentó también unas tostadas. A los pocos minutos, Edward bajó duchado, con el pelo mojado y descalzo.

Al verlo así, Bella tuvo que tragar saliva porque el deseo se había apoderado con fuerza de su cuerpo.

—El chocolate ya está caliente y estoy preparando tostadas. A mí me encanta tomarme el chocolate con tostadas con mantequilla.

Sin decir palabra, Edward pasó a su lado y se sentó, agarrando la taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos.

Bella sacó la tostada del tostador, le puso mantequilla, la cortó por la mitad y la dejó sobre la mesa en un plato. A continuación, se sentó junto a Edward y tomó también la taza de chocolate entre las manos.

Edward miraba a Bella, que se paseaba por la cocina tan cómoda y eficiente como siempre. No le había costado absolutamente nada hacerse con la casa desde que había llegado y parecía que hubiera vivido siempre bajo aquel techo.

Por propia iniciativa, se ocupaba de las comidas y de organizar la casa a pesar de que había una señora que se encargaba de la limpieza todas las semanas. Edward se había dado cuenta de que le había ordenado también el despacho, y se lo agradecía mucho.

Así, había encontrado algo que hacer con su tiempo y, además, lo estaba ayudando muchísimo porque se estaba ocupando precisamente de la parte del rancho que a él le gustaba menos, los papeles.

Por lo que había visto, Bella había actualizado el libro de contabilidad, un trabajo que llevaba él semanas atrasando.

Que viviera en su casa y se ocupara de sus cosas era de alguna manera el recordatorio de que estaba casado con ella y que, independientemente de las circunstancias, iban a estar casados por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de Bella no era que hiciera un café maravilloso ni que se ocupara de la contabilidad del rancho, sino ella en sí misma, su presencia, su voz y su olor, su pelo y la forma de caminar, la manera en la que tarareaba cuando cocinaba o cómo olía el baño después de que ella se hubiera dado uno de sus largos y maravillosos baños de espuma.

Todo lo referente a ella lo excitaba. Edward se levantaba todas las mañanas con su olor, que se le antoja tan fuerte que hubiera podido jurar que había pasado la noche a su cuerpo.

¡Su cuerpo!

Aquel cuerpo era como para hacer que un hombre que no creyera en Dios se pusiera a rezar. Sobre todo ahora, con los cambios que el embarazo le estaba produciendo.

Se trataba de cambios sutiles, pero Edward se había percatado absolutamente de todos. Se había fijado en que le habían crecido los pechos y en que se le estaba formando una preciosa tripita.

Lo que más le apetecía en el mundo era acariciarle la tripa y sentir aquel lugar en el que estaba creciendo su hijo. Soñaba con ello.

Sin embargo, por mucho que le apeteciera tocarla, involucrarse en el desarrollo del bebé sería demasiado peligroso porque Edward era consciente de que no se conformaría con tocarle la tripa sino que querría más, querría acariciarle el cuello y el rostro, querría besarla y hacerle el amor.

Por eso, pasaba las noches en blanco, recordando cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y podía acariciarla. Antes, en el pasado, cuando su relación había sido casual y no complicada, temporal en lugar de permanente.

Edward se llevó el chocolate a los labios y deseó que fuera algo frío que calmara su ardor, claro que tampoco le hubiera servido de mucho porque, siempre que tenía a Bella cerca, le subía la temperatura corporal.

Entre mordiscos de tostada y tragos de chocolate, Bella estaba hablando del potro recién nacido. Su voz era suave y alegre y tranquilizó a Edward a pesar de que también lo excitaba.

Ese era el efecto que Bella tenía sobre él. Aunque la deseaba con todo su cuerpo, también había un profundo nivel de comodidad, parecido a un buen fuego en una noche de invierno. Era un tipo de soltura que Edward suponía que tendría una pareja que llevaba viviendo junta cincuenta años.

Claro que siempre había sido así con Bella. Tal vez, porque habían crecido juntos, viéndose constantemente, incluso en la adolescencia, cuando estaban feos y tenían granos, compartiendo huesos rotos y corazones destrozados.

O, tal vez, simplemente fuera ella, con su maravillosa sonrisa y sus ojos amables, y aquella manera suya de aceptar a todo el mundo tal y como era, sin querer cambiar a nadie.

Ni siquiera a él, que obviamente tenía muchas cosas que cambiar. Lo cierto era que Edward no tenía ni idea de por qué Bella había accedido a casarse con él.

—¿Edward?

Edward parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que Bella había dejado de hablar y lo estaba mirando como si esperara una respuesta.

—Perdón, se me ha ido la cabeza. ¿Qué me has preguntado?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y Edward se fijó en que todavía tenía el pelo mojado. No era su pelo lo único que estaba mojado pues, aunque ya casi llevaban media hora dentro de casa, todavía tenía zonas del camisón húmedas y, aunque decía que no tenía frío, tenía los pezones duros.

Edward los veía claramente a través de la tela casi transparente. Tal vez, fuera su imaginación o el recuerdo de haberlos tenido entre sus manos y en su boca.

Maldición.

Estaba completamente excitado. De no haber sido por la mesa de madera que lo tapaba, Bella se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Por mucho que hubiera insistido muy serio en que no estaba interesado, su respuesta física lo habría traicionado.

Inhalando y exhalando con paciencia, Edward luchó para controlar su erección y se agarró a la taza con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Además, se obligó a mirar a Bella a los ojos en lugar de fijarse en su pecho.

—No, nada, tampoco estaba diciendo nada importante —contestó Bella sin darse cuenta de la terrible batalla interna que Edward estaba librando—. Supongo que estarás cansado, así que no hace falta que te quedes haciéndome compañía por educación —añadió levantándose y dirigiéndose con su taza hacia el fregadero.

Edward aprovechó aquel momento, en el que Bella estaba de espaldas a él, para ponerse en pie con la idea de dirigirse a la puerta. Así, podría irse antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo abultada que llevaba la bragueta de los vaqueros.

—Toma —dijo dejando la taza en el fregadero.

Su idea era dejar la taza y salir a toda velocidad de la cocina directamente hacia su dormitorio, donde podría encerrarse y evitar la seducción natural de Bella.

Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en el que Edward dejó la taza en el fregadero, Bella se giró hacia él y le rozó con la tripa justo encima de la hebilla del cinturón, lo que lo hizo gemir.

Al instante, sintió que el diafragma se le cerraba, que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules muy abiertos y una mezcla de incertidumbre y deseo. Edward maldijo en silencio al darse cuenta de que por su culpa Bella estaba dudando de su belleza.

Por supuesto que no quería tocarla, pero tampoco quería dañarle la autoestima porque Bella era una mujer realmente bonita que se merecía tener a un buen hombre a su lado y no a él, que no era capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

—Bella... —suspiró acariciándole el pelo y poniéndole la palma de la mano en la nuca.

Bella se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua. Edward se apretó contra ella, frotándose sensualmente contra su cuerpo donde más necesitaba que lo tocara.

—Creía que ya no me deseabas —murmuró Bella con voz trémula.

—Claro que te deseo —contestó Edward con voz grave—. Lo que pasa es que quería negarlo, quería controlarme, pero me ha sido imposible. Te deseo día y noche, despierto y dormido. Desde que vives conmigo, no hago más que darme duchas de agua helada.

Bella se quedó mirándolo emocionada.

—Vaya, pues cualquiera lo habría dicho —comentó un tanto molesta.

—He intentado engañarte y he intentado engañarme también a mí mismo, pero no me ha salido bien. Ésta no miente —contestó Edward apretando su erección contra la entrepierna de Bella.

Al instante, vio un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo de puro deseo, pero Bella se controló y se puso seria.

—¿Qué te parece si te digo que solamente accederé a acostarme contigo si sé qué me quieres y que te tomas en serio que este matrimonio funcione?

Edward apretó las mandíbulas.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que este matrimonio funcione. —Pero no me quieres.

Lo había dicho como una afirmación, pero no en tono acusatorio. Antes de que le diera tiempo de contestar, Bella se encogió de hombros suavemente y sonrió.

—No pasa nada —le dijo—. Si hubieras dicho que me querías, me habría dado cuenta de que sólo lo estabas haciendo para acostarte conmigo. Por lo menos, ahora sé que eres sincero conmigo.

—Yo nunca te he mentido —contestó Edward. Bella se apretó contra él.

—Si lo hacemos, no hay marcha atrás —ronroneó—. Si consumamos nuestro matrimonio, no podremos pedir la anulación si cambiamos de idea. Tendremos que divorciarnos.

—Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza —contestó Edward sinceramente—. Cuando dije en la boda «hasta que la muerte nos separe», lo dije en serio.


	9. Capítulo Ocho

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella lo besó, suspirando encantada cuando sus labios se encontraron, besándolo como si Edward fuera el agua que le salvara la vida después de una larga caminata por el desierto.

Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la devoró a besos. Si Bella no hubiera estado tan desesperada y excitada como él, tal vez se habría asustado ante su desesperación.

Sin dejar de besarla, Edward le acarició el cuello y los pechos, deslizando sus manos hasta pararse en su abdomen. Entonces, se apartó ligeramente. El pecho le subía y le bajaba por el ritmo entrecortado de su respiración. Bella también respiraba con dificultad.

—¿No le pasará nada al bebé si nos acostamos? —le preguntó.

—No, claro que no —contestó Bella acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo—. Te lo prometo, no le pasará nada. No nos vas a hacer daño ni a mí ni a él.

—Gracias a Dios.

Aquélla era la declaración más bonita que Bella había oído de Edward y, si no hubiera sido porque la tomó en brazos y la levantó por los aires a toda velocidad, tal vez se habría reído.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a mi dormitorio —contestó Edward subiendo los escalones de dos en dos—. Desde que te has venido a vivir conmigo, sueño con tenerte en mi cama. No puedo dormir de lo mucho que te deseo.

—Te recuerdo que duermo al otro lado el pasillo —murmuró Bella—. ¿Por qué no has venido nunca a buscarme? —añadió mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Porque estaba intentando comportarme como un caballero —contestó Edward—. No quería utilizarte, no quería que pensaras que me estaba aprovechando de ti por estar casados.

—Como yo también te deseo, no te estás aprovechando de mí en absoluto —le aseguró Bella.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Edward entró con Bella en brazos y cerró la puerta con el pie, dirigiéndose directamente a la enorme cama que había en el centro.

—Espero que mañana por la mañana te acuerdes de lo que acabas de decir porque tengo intención de pasarme toda la noche haciéndote el amor y no pienso arrepentirme lo más mínimo —comentó Edward dejándola sobre la cama.

A continuación, se desabrochó el cinturón y los botones de la camisa, se la quitó e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones.

Así, gloriosamente desnudo y erecto, se tumbó al lado de Bella y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla de nuevo.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo maravillosa y bonita que eres? —le dijo comenzando a desabrochar los diminutos botoncitos de perla de su camisón—. Pues te lo digo yo, pero también te digo que, por favor, no te vuelvas a comprar un camisón con botones como éstos.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco ante semejante cumplido.

—Por favor, dime que este camisón no es de tus preferidos.

—No, claro que no, pero...

—Bien, mañana mismo te compro otro —la interrumpió Edward rasgando la tela.

Bella oyó cómo los botones caían al suelo y ayudó a Edward a deshacerse del camisón, que aterrizó en el suelo junto a su ropa.

Edward se tumbó sobre ella y Bella lo abrazó, encantada de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, encantada de sentir su piel, su pelo, su torso desnudo contra sus pezones, su erección entre las piernas.

Se abrió para él, deseando que la penetrara, pero al parece que Edward no tenía prisa, tal y como ponía de manifiesto que estuviera deleitándose en acariciarle el pelo y los pechos, lo que estaba haciendo que Bella se revolviera nerviosa y excitada.

A continuación, Edward hizo el mismo camino con la boca y Bella dio un respingo y lo abrazó con fuerza porque las sensaciones eran tan intensas que el placer se había convertido casi en dolor.

Edward se apartó levemente y se quedó mirándola. —Te ha crecido el pecho —comentó.

A continuación, depositó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de Bella, que sintió un escalofrío de deseo.

—Está creciendo —continuó Edward mirándola a los ojos—. Me encanta ver cómo cambia tu cuerpo —añadió besándole la tripa—. Llevaba semanas querido hacer esto.

Bella sonrió encantada con un nudo de emoción en la garganta. —Yo también quería que lo hicieras.

Aquello y mucho más. Quería que la acariciara, que la besara y que le hiciera el amor. Quería quedarse dormida entre sus brazos y despertarse de la misma manera, quería hablar con él, reírse con él y compartir los cambios que se estaban operando su cuerpo.

Y ahora que Edward estaba haciendo alguna de aquellas cosas, Bella sentía esperanza y alegría por primera vez en meses.

Edward continuó besándola por la tripa antes de emprender viaje al sur. Bella se revolvió, sintiéndose de repente tímida, y le tiró del pelo para intentar que no siguiera adelante, pero Edward la ignoró y le colocó los muslos en sus hombros.

—Edward, no...

—Calla —le dijo él dándole una palmadita en la nalga—. Llevo soñando con esto mucho tiempo, así que déjame hacer. Tú túmbate y disfruta.

Al sentir su lengua en la entrepierna, Bella, que había cerrado los ojos, vio colores por todas partes y sintió que la respiración se le alteraba ante el placer.

Sentía la lengua de Edward chupando, lamiendo, haciendo círculos. Había empezado lentamente y había ido tomando velocidad poco a poco, conduciéndola al borde del orgasmo varias veces, haciéndola estremecerse.

Cuando se concentró en aquel diminuto punto de deseo enterrado entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, Bella no se molestó en intentar controlar las sensaciones que se apoderaron de ella.

Su cuerpo se contrajo y, a continuación, elevó la pelvis del colchón durante unos segundos antes de que sus huesos se derritieran como la cera de una vela encendida y volviera a bajar. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba sorprendida de no haberse desmayado.

—Eso debe de querer decir que te ha gustado, ¿no? —sonrió Edward.

Bella sonrió, lo agarró de las orejas y lo obligó a subir hasta tenerlo frente así.

—Cállate y bésame, tonto.

Edward chasqueó con la lengua divertido y obedeció. Bella percibió el sabor de su propio cuerpo en la lengua de Edward y gimió de placer al tiempo que deslizaba una mano entre sus cuerpos sudorosos, agarraba su miembro duro y potente. En aquella ocasión, fue Edward el que exhaló una exclamación de deseo y de placer.

A continuación, Bella jugueteó con su erección, deslizando la mano arriba y abajo, apretándola y haciendo círculos con la yema del dedo pulgar sobre la parte alta, rosada y delicada.

Edward la agarró de la muñeca al cabo de un rato, dando por finalizadas las caricias eróticas.

—Ya no puedo más.

—Es lo que tú me has hecho a mí —protestó Bella.

—Sí, pero yo me recupero tan rápidamente como tú y quiero estar dentro de tu cuerpo cuando llegue al orgasmo.

Dicho aquello, se colocó de rodillas y se sentó sobre los talones, arrastrando a Bella con él. Al instante, Bella se encontró sobre su erección y, mientras le pasaba las piernas alrededor del cuerpo y lo abrazaba, sintió que Edward se introducía en ella, que lo recibió encantada.

Ambos suspiraron ante la gloriosa fricción y se quedaron quietos durante un momento, disfrutando del éxtasis. Luego, Edward la agarró de las nalgas, la levantó lentamente y la volvió a bajar. Hizo aquel movimiento unas cuantas veces. Bella le clavó las uñas en los hombros al tiempo que sentía que las paredes internas de su vagina comenzaban a tener espasmos, los primeros síntomas del orgasmo.

Cuando vio que Edward apretaba los dientes, comprendió que tampoco andaba lejos de alcanzarlo, así que se concentró en subir y bajar cada vez más rápido hasta que todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó y aulló de placer. Un segundo después, Bella lo siguió gritando también.

Se quedaron así unos minutos. Lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración entrecortada, que llenaba la habitación. A continuación, Edward la depositó con dulzura sobre la cama, la tapó y la abrazó. Sintiéndose más feliz que nadie, Bella se quedó dormida deseando poder decirle las dos palabras que ocupaban su mente.

Te quiero.

.

.

.

En cuanto Bella abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, supo que algo había cambiado. Apenas tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y, al hacerlo, sonrió encantada.

Aquello era lo que ella había esperado del matrimonio, aquélla era la noche de bodas que quería haber tenido.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que te despertaras —comentó Edward a sus espaldas. —Creía que ya estarías trabajando —contestó Bella girando la cabeza hasta verlo. —Lo he pensado, pero no he sido capaz de levantarme sin ti.

Bella sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina pues aquél era un lado de Edward, su lado juguetón y romántico, que ella jamás había visto.

—¿Y las vacas no tendrán hambre?

—No. Además, para eso tengo empleados.

Bella se giró por completo hacia él y apoyó el codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza en la palma de la mano. Bajo las sábanas, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sintió que comenzaba a excitarse.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar todo el día en la cama satisfaciendo a tu necesitada mujercita?

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Después de lo de anoche todavía dices que estás necesitada?

—No, supongo que no —contestó Bella recordando todo lo que habían hecho las tres veces que se habían despertado a largo de la noche—. Sin embargo, si me abandonas ahora, creo que podría sentirme necesitada de nuevo.

Edward la agarró de las nalgas y apretó contra su cuerpo para que sintiera su erección.

—Uy, eso sería espantoso y yo no puedo permitirlo —comentó.

El beso que le dio a continuación hizo que Bella se excitara por completo y pasaron muchas horas antes de que ninguno de ellos hiciera intento alguno de levantarse de la cama.

Horas después, estaban en la planta de abajo, duchados y vestidos, comiendo lo que habían preparado juntos entre caricias y besos.

—Aunque no me apetece nada, tengo que ir a ver un par de cosas —comentó Edward acariciándole la mano—. ¿Te importa?

A Bella le hubiera gustado que se quedara a su lado para siempre, acariciándola, besándola, mirándola con aquella devoción, pero sabía que no era posible y, además, también sabía que, si se pegaba demasiado a él, Edward podría sentirse agobiado.

—Claro que no —sonrió—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, no necesito ayuda —contestó Edward poniéndose en pie y tomándola de la mano para que ella también se levantara—. Si quieres, puedes ir a ver al potro, pero ten cuidado porque ya sabes que, a veces, las madres recién paridas se ponen un poco celosas.

Bella asintió, lo acompañó a la puerta y le dio un beso de despedida. Edward le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa antes de salir de la casa, cruzar la pradera de césped y entrar en las cuadras.

Bella comenzó a recoger la mesa y se dio cuenta de que estaba tarareando. Con un poco de suerte, Edward no se arrepentiría de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y su vida seguiría adelante así para siempre.

Aunque no la quisiera, el sexo era fenomenal entre ellos y se respetaban mutuamente. Además, iban a tener un hijo, lo que reforzaría el vínculo entre ellos.

Bella se dijo que podían ser felices y que se contentaba con aquello. Tal vez, no fuera así siempre, pero de momento estaba dispuesta a vivir el día a día.

Cuando estuvo la cocina recogida, se dirigió al despacho de Edward con idea de hacer unas cuantas cosas en el ordenador para después pasarse un rato por las cuadras.

A lo mejor, cuando Edward terminara lo que tenía que hacer, la acompañaría a ver al potro recién nacido. Le gustaba la idea de ir a verlo juntos porque pronto tendrían un bebé que compartir.

Para cuando terminó, había pasado una hora. Bella se frotó los ojos y se estiró, pensando que Edward ya habría terminado de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer en la cuadra, así que se puso las botas y abrió la puerta.

Al hacerlo, se encontró con una mujer en el porche que se disponía a llamar. Bella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y dio un paso atrás. No le costó mucho reconocer a aquella mujer que iba ataviada con un jersey fucsia con demasiado escote, unos pantalones blancos que parecían una segunda piel y unas sandalias de plataforma de varios centímetros de tacón.

Se trataba de Suzanne, la primera mujer de Edward, la primera señora Cullen.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

¿Qué demonios hacía Suzanne allí? ¿Por qué había aparecido ahora que todo parecía estar comenzando a ir bien?

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —le preguntó Suzanne cruzándose de brazos.

Tamaña grosería hizo que Bella saliera de su estado como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría.

—Soy Bella, Bella Swan —contestó utilizando su apellido de soltera porque suponía que Suzanne la recordaría—. Nos conocimos en...

Suzanne desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Dónde está Edward? Soy su mujer y quiero verlo. ¿Dónde está?

Bella la miró furiosa y apretó los puños, no solamente porque fuera una maleducada y estuviera ignorando su presencia sino porque estaba mintiendo, ya que no era la esposa de Edward.

—Ex mujer —le recordó—. Te recuerdo que eres su ex mujer, Suzanne.

—No por mucho tiempo —contestó la aludida—. Lo del divorcio ha sido simplemente una fase, pero vamos a volver juntos y nos volveremos a casar.

—Siento mucho decirte que eso va a ser imposible porque Edward está casado conmigo.

Suzanne se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y con los ojos entrecerrados y Bella se preparó para lo peor. No tenía miedo ya que estaba acostumbrada a recibir coces y patadas de vacas y caballos.

No le gustaba en absoluto pelear, pero sabía que podría aguantar la embestida. Sin embargo, antes de que a Suzanne le diera tiempo de responder o a Bella de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, se oyó la voz de Edward desde la pradera.

—Me ha parecido oír llegar un coche. ¿Tenemos visita?

Bella tuvo que ladear la cabeza para conseguir ver a su marido porque Suzanne llevaba el pelo completamente cardado y le tapaba la visión. Edward llevaba el sombrero puesto sobre los ojos y no había visto a su ex mujer. Por lo visto, tampoco había reconocido su coche porque, de lo contrario, habría sabido inmediatamente quién los había ido a visitar.

Al llegar al porche, levantó la cabeza y vio Suzanne. Al verla, la miró sorprendido, lo que hizo que Bella se alegrara porque lo cierto era que había albergado algún temor de que Edward se alegrara de verla.

Al oír su voz, Suzanne se quedó helada durante un segundo y, a continuación, de repente, gritó, corrió hacia él y se abalanzó sobre Edward.

Bella enarcó una ceja al ver que Edward daba un paso atrás y tenía que hacer equilibrios con los brazos para no caerse.

—Oh, Ed, Ed, cuánto te he echado de menos —gritó Suzanne con fingida dulzura, besándolo en la mejilla repetidas veces.

A Bella le entraron ganas de vomitar.

—Hola, Suzanne —contestó Edward agarrándola de las muñecas y quitándosela de encima.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

A Bella le pareció que Edward estaba irritado, lo que le produjo una gran alegría porque no estaba segura de poder soportar que Edward se alegrara de ver a su ex mujer.

—Te he echado de menos, Ed. Quiero volver contigo y ser feliz a tu lado.

—¿Y Kevin?

—Bueno, eso ya es agua pasada. Fue una estupidez por mi parte irme con él y abandonarte. ¿Me perdonas?

Edward tardó tanto en contestar que Bella sintió una punzada de pánico. ¿Y si se alegraba de ver a su ex mujer? ¿Y si quería volver con ella?

Con ningún objetivo en concreto, abrió la puerta mosquitera y salió al porche, dejando que se cerrara de un portazo. El ruido hizo que Edward levantara la mirada hacia ella.

A continuación, soltó a Suzanne y caminó hacia Bella, agarrándola de la cintura al llegar a su lado.

—Supongo que ya conoces a Bella, mi mujer.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de alegría al oír aquellas palabras. Parecía que Edward no se iba a deshacer de ella para irse con su ex mujer.

La expresión del rostro de Suzanne era claramente de odio, un odio dirigido directamente a ella.

—No sabía que te hubieras vuelto a casar —comentó.

—Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes sobre mí —le espetó Edward—. Ésa es una de las razones por la que no seguimos casados.

Suzanne volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Al hacerlo, se le abría cada vez más el escote del jersey y Bella no podía parar de mirarle los pechos.

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento en privado? —le preguntó Suzanne a Edward irritada.

Bella dio un respingo.

—¿Te importa? —le preguntó Edward.

Por supuesto que le importaba porque estaba insegura y asustada y estaba empezando a sentirse como una leona guardando su territorio, pero, por supuesto, no lo iba decir en voz alta, así que tuvo que aguantarse.

—No, adelante —mintió.

Edward siguió a Suzanne, que había bajado los escalones del porche y estaba cruzando la pradera de césped con un provocativo vaivén de caderas. Menos mal que no entraron en las cuadras.

Bella no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero se dio cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la ex mujer de Edward intentaba tocarlo con la excusa de quitarle algo de la camisa o de abrocharle un botón, aproximándose tanto a él que podía rozarlo con los pechos.

Cuando vio que la pareja se despedía, se fijó en que Edward se encogió de hombros y en que Suzanne sonreía. A continuación, ella se dirigió a su coche, se montó y se fue y Edward volvió a casa.

—Perdona —le dijo—. No creía que fuera a volver por aquí jamás. Bella asintió.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello ahora —contestó Edward—. Me voy a duchar.

Y, dicho aquello, sin esperar su respuesta, pasó a su lado y se perdió en el interior de la casa.

Bella se giró y se quedó mirándolo, calculando que habían pasado catorce horas de perfecto matrimonio, catorce horas de felicidad.

Catorce horas.

Edward se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua le resbalara por el cuerpo, deseando que las gotas pudieran borrar los últimos veinte minutos de su vida.

Justamente ahora que creía que las cosas estaban yendo bien porque Bella y él habían hecho una tregua y habían pasado la noche y buena parte de la mañana haciendo el amor...

Tal vez, si no se hubieran levantado de la cama, si se hubiera quedado en ella haciéndole el amor a su esposa durante el resto del día, no habría sucedido nada.

No, imposible, Suzanne le habría arruinado la vida de todas maneras.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber vuelto precisamente ahora? Después de la corta conversación que había mantenido con ella a las puertas de la cuadra, lo sabía.

Suzanne había abandonado a su amado Kevin, el hombre con el que se había estado acostando mientras estaba casada con él, y ahora quería una reconciliación. Por lo visto, quería volver con él, decía que seguía enamorada de él y que se arrepentía mucho de haberlo engañado y abandonado.

Por supuesto, Edward no la creía.

En el pasado, lo había hecho, había confiado en ella, se había comportado como un estúpido, cegado por el deseo y convencido de que la amaba, pero había aprendido de sus errores.

Ahora, sabía que una persona que te ama no te deja, no liga con otros hombres delante de ti para ponerte celoso ni te separa de tu familia buscando más tiempo, atención y dinero.

A Suzanne le solía bastar con sonreír, ahuecarse el pelo y pasearle una uña pintada por el centro del pecho para que Edward se excitara y no fuera capaz de pensar con claridad.

¿Pero qué quería en realidad?

Edward creía que era posible realmente que quisiera volver con él, pero lo que no se tragaba eran las razones que le había dado. No, aquella mujer tramaba algo y Edward no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que su visita no hubiera levantado viejos recuerdos. Edward se frotó bien la piel con el jabón con la doble intención de limpiarse el sudor del trabajo y el olor de su ex mujer.

Creía que se había olvidado de ella y, en cierto sentido así era, pero también era verdad que todavía no se había recuperado del dolor de la traición, lo que lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Maldita Suzanne.

Ojalá se hubiera quedado con su querido Kevin y no hubiera vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Tras cerrar el grifo del agua, Edward salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse.

Además, estaba Bella. Edward era perfectamente consciente de que estaba disgustada porque Suzanne se hubiera presentado en su casa y él no la había ayudado a tranquilizarse negándose a hablar con ella después de que su ex mujer se hubiera ido.

En aquellos momentos había necesitado estar solo para lamerse las heridas y apartar de su cabeza la voz y la imagen de su ex mujer.

Ahora que ya lo había hecho, sabía que le debía una explicación a Bella, tenía que asegurarle que Suzanne no iba a formar parte de sus vidas.

Tras vestirse, bajó a la cocina, donde encontró a Bella preparando la cena. Estaba empanando pechugas de pollo y friéndolas, uno de los platos favoritos de Edward que, sin embargo, estaba tan disgustado que apenas tenía apetito.

Al verlo entrar, se giró hacia él y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó volviéndose a ocupar de las pechugas de pollo.

—Sí —contestó Edward aunque no era cierto.

—Mira... te quería pedir perdón por no haber hablado contigo cuando se ha ido Suzanne —añadió yendo hacia ella y apoyándose en la encimera.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo —contestó Bella mirándolo de reojo y siguiendo con las pechugas.

Edward pensó que, tal vez, aquél era precisamente el problema. Bella era demasiado comprensiva. Si le hubiera hecho algo parecido a Suzanne, se habría enfadado, habría gritado, llorado y aullado, lo habría perseguido por la casa y, posiblemente, le habría tirado algo a la cabeza.

Era una ironía, pero el hecho de que Bella no reaccionara así lo molestaba. ¿Acaso no le importaba que su ex mujer se hubiera presentado en su casa de repente? ¿Acaso no le importaba que Suzanne hubiera abandonado a su segundo marido y quisiera volver con él?

Lo cierto era que no le habría importado que Bella hubiera mostrado ciertos celos. Él se había puesto de lo más celoso cuando la había encontrado en brazos de su hermano.

Sin embargo, Bella no parecía estar celosa de Suzanne en absoluto, lo que ponía a Edward de muy mal humor.

—En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que no creo que vuelva a venir por aquí.

Bella asintió, pero no reaccionó, así que Edward se dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban porque, al fin y al cabo, la visita de Suzanne no había sido idea suya, así que tampoco tenía por qué pedir perdón mil veces.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Sí, vete poniendo la mesa —contestó Bella.

Edward así lo hizo y se dijo que todo iba bien, que todo estaba aclarado y resuelto y que podían seguir adelante con sus vidas, pero el nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago mientras ponía la mesa le indicaba que no era así.

Edward tenía la corazonada de que las cosas entre Bella y él iban a empeorar.

«Podría ser peor», se dijo Bella un par de semanas después.

Su relación con Edward no había vuelto a ser feliz y eufórica, como ella creía que iba a ser antes de la aparición de Suzanne, pero tampoco había vuelto a ser fría y distante como antes.

Comían juntos y hablaban más de lo que lo habían hecho durante las primeras semanas de estar casados. A veces, trabajaban juntos, cuando ella le pedía que acudiera al despacho a mirar algún documento o él le pedía que lo ayudara en las cuadras.

Por supuesto, Bella era consciente de que Edward en realidad no necesitaba que lo ayudara y que se lo pedía para que se sintiera útil. Claro que ella tampoco necesitaba su ayuda con el papeleo, pero lo hacía para tenerlo cerca y para sentir que eran un equipo.

Además, dormían juntos en el dormitorio de Edward, donde hacían el amor, murmuraban en la oscuridad y dormían uno en los brazos del otro.

Era casi perfecto. Casi.

Edward seguía sin quererla y Bella lo sabía y lo aceptaba de alguna manera. Lo que más miedo le daba en aquellos momentos era Suzanne. Suzanne Yates Ramsey, que en aquellos momentos estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para convertirse de nuevo en Suzanne Cullen.

Había vuelto a presentarse en su casa cuatro veces. Aparecía cada dos o tres días, tirándole puñales a ella mientras ligaba con Edward y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarlo.

Había que decir en defensa de Edward que intentaba zafarse de todas sus caricias y dejarle claro que no tenía ningún interés en ella ni en que apareciera por allí, pero su ex mujer se hacía la sorda y, para colmo, le daba exactamente igual que la actual mujer de su ex marido estuviera delante.

Bella sabía que las visitas de Suzanne molestaban a Edward porque, cuando su ex mujer se iba, estaba serio y distante, apenas hablaba, dormía apartado de ella y no la tocaba.

Bella intentaba no tomárselo personalmente porque entendía que su ex mujer lo había engañado y lo había abandonado por otro hombre y ahora había vuelto. Aquello era más que suficiente para que cualquier hombre estuviera de mal humor, pero no podía evitar tener miedo de que se estuviera distanciando de ella, de que la presencia de Suzanne los estuviera alejando.

Edward le había dicho que no quería nada con Suzanne, que no quería reconciliarse con su ex mujer, pero ¿cómo saberlo seguro?

Bella sabía que la había amado en el pasado y que su traición le había dolido muchísimo y todavía no sabía si se habría repuesto de ello.

¿Qué ocurriría si Edward recordaba a la Suzanne que había conocido, de la que se había hecho novio y con la que se había casado? ¿Y si decidía que merecía la pena darle una segunda oportunidad y ver qué tal les iba?

La mera idea de que aquella posibilidad se cumpliera hacía que Bella sintiera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Ojalá Edward la tomara entre sus brazos y le asegurara que no tenía nada que temer, que la quería y que no sentía nada por su ex mujer, pero Edward no le podía decir algo que no sentía.

Aunque la deseara físicamente, la quisiera como amiga y como madre de su hijo, no la amaba como un hombre ama a su mujer.

Y aquello era lo que más la asustaba porque, si Edward no la amaba, no había ningún vínculo emocional que lo retuviera a su lado y la posibilidad de que volviera con su ex mujer era mucho mayor.

Bella hacía todo lo que podía para ocultar sus miedos, fingía que todo iba bien y que no le importaba lo más mínimo que Suzanne apareciera en su casa.

Lo único que los mantenía juntos era el bebé que iba a nacer y, aunque Edward le había dicho que quería hacer las cosas bien, que quería que aquel niño llevara su apellido y darle la estabilidad de un hogar en el que vivieran sus dos progenitores, Bella era consciente de que, si decidía volver con Suzanne, podría divorciarse de ella y seguir siendo un padre maravilloso.

Se le había ocurrido la idea de casarse con ella cuando no había tenido otra opción, pero ahora su ex mujer le estaba poniendo otras opciones sobre la mesa, dos opciones grandes y voluminosas que no todos los hombres serían capaces de ignorar.

Bella suspiró y dejó su taza de té sin teína sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo perdido mirando por la ventana por si veía a Edward y deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Tenía cosas que hacer y, mientras siguiera casada con él, lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar, así que tomó un plátano del frutero y se dirigió al despacho de Edward, que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su despacho ya que ella era la única que lo utilizaba.

Una vez allí, se sentó en la butaca de cuero con ruedas, encendió el ordenador y le dio un mordisco al plátano mientras consultaba el correo. Cuando hubo terminado, se giró para dejar un montón de papeles que ya había examinado en una estantería y, al hacerlo, un sobre color manila cayó al suelo.

No lo había visto antes, pero tampoco la sorprendió porque Edward solía dejar sus cosas en la mesa para mirarlas cuando tuviera tiempo. No tenía remite ni sello, así que Bella lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Ver el nombre de Edward en un documento legal no la sorprendió en absoluto y supuso que eran papeles del rancho, alguna compra o venta de ganado, pero cuando vio el nombre de su padre se quedó de piedra.

Entonces, volvió a leer el documento desde el principio lentamente. Cuanto más leía, peor se encontraba. Sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas y que tenía unas terribles náuseas.

«Oh, Dios mío, no puede ser cierto», pensó.

Sin embargo, allí lo tenía, ante ella, bien clarito. El documento era un codicilo legal, un anexo del testamento de su padre, en el que Wyatt Swan le dejaba su rancho a Edward con la condición de que se casara con su hija.

Bella se puso en pie como pudo, agarrándose a los muebles y corrió a la cocina para vomitar en el fregadero. Sintiéndose como que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, se lavó la cara con agua fría.

Dios mío.

Su padre la había vendido como a una yegua y Edward la había comprado y se había casado con ella no porque la amara, no porque quisiera tener otra esposa sino a cambio de cien acres de tierra colindantes con la suya y varias cabezas de vacas y caballos. Cambiada por una parcela de tierra.

Bella se agarró a la encimera mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y recordó la primera propuesta de matrimonio de Edward y su insistencia la segunda vez en que quería hacerse responsable del hijo que iba a nacer.

Sí, seguro que quería hacer lo adecuado por el bien del niño, pero Bella estaba segura de que la generosa oferta de su padre también habría influido en su decisión.

Sollozando, subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio con la idea de recoger sus cosas. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. No quería seguir allí, no quería volverse loca.

Su matrimonio era una verdadera farsa. Ahora sabía que Edward le había mentido, la había traicionado y la había comprado.

Tras meter en una bolsa su cepillo de dientes, ropa interior y un par de camisetas y de pantalones, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iba y con la certeza de que jamás volvería a aquella casa, se fue.


	11. Final

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Ardiente Noche De Pasión de Heidi Betts.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Suzanne, que se quedara con Edward y la dejaran en paz. Lo cierto era que no le importaba mucho. En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era no tener que verlo jamás.

Por supuesto, tampoco iba a ir al rancho de su padre. Su padre era tan rastrero como Edward. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer aquello? ¡Su propio padre!

Bella salió de la casa con la bolsa de viaje en la mano, se subió en el coche con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, lo puso en marcha y salió de allí a toda velocidad con la única idea de alejarse de Edward Cullen para siempre.

.

.

.

Edward abandonó las cuadras con una ligera cojera en la pierna izquierda pues aquella mañana había tenido un pequeño encontronazo con un toro. Una vez fuera, se dirigió a casa suponiendo que Bella estaría en la cocina preparando la cena como todas las noches.

Cuando lo veía entrar, le sonreía y le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el día y qué tal estaba el potro nuevo. A continuación, Edward se duchaba y bajaba a cenar.

Todo aquello se le antojaba muy acogedor. Vivir con Bella era maravilloso y tenerla en su cama, todavía mejor, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello aunque era cierto que ya no sentía pánico cuando pensaba que estaba casado con ella y que iban a ser padres.

Sin embargo, no la encontró en la cocina y no olía a comida. A lo mejor, estaba arriba durmiendo o en el despacho trabajando.

Mientras se quitaba las botas, Edward pensó que todo iba estupendamente si no fuera por su ex mujer. Le había dicho ya en varias ocasiones que no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella y que estaba casado con otra mujer, pero Suzanne no le hacía ni caso.

Edward sospechaba que su insistencia no se debía a que quisiera volver con él sino a que quería que la mantuviera económicamente porque, ahora que se había divorciado de Kevin Burnes, no debía de tener dónde caerse muerta.

Por supuesto, él no tenía ningún interés en mantenerla. Además, ahora tenía una familia de la que ocuparse, así que no podía desperdiciar su tiempo, su energía y su dinero en una mujer que lo había engañado y lo había abandonado, algo que Bella jamás haría.

Edward entró en el despacho y comprobó que Bella tampoco estaba allí, subió a su dormitorio y miró también en el baño, pero tampoco la encontró en la planta superior.

Aquello no lo preocupó porque supuso que Bella podría haber ido a casa de su padre a hacerle una visita, así que se duchó. Veinte minutos después, la casa seguía vacía y silenciosa.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se fijó en que el coche de Bella no estaba en su sitio, aquello evidenciaba que había ido a casa de su padre o a hacer algún recado al pueblo. Lo sorprendía que no le hubiera dejado una nota como solía hacer, pero tampoco se preocupó. Pronto volvería.

Una hora después, Edward se preparó un sándwich porque estaba muerto de hambre y pensó en llamar a Wyatt para ver si su hija estaba con él. Sin embargo, no quería parecer demasiado protector ni controlador, así que esperó.

Dos horas después, estaba anocheciendo y Edward estaba empezando a sentirse realmente preocupado. Bella siempre le decía adónde iba y a qué hora iba a volver o solía llamarlo para que no se preocupara.

Edward ya no pudo más y llamó a casa de su padre, pero Wyatt le dijo que Bella no estaba allí. Tras despedirse asegurándole que no pasaba nada y que seguro que llegaba de un momento a otro, se encontró con que no sabía dónde llamar pues no se sabía el teléfono de ninguna de sus amigas.

—Maldita sea —exclamó sintiendo que se aproximaba un dolor de cabeza.

¿Dónde demonios se habría metido? Hacía ya cuatro horas que él había vuelto de trabajar y, a lo mejor, incluso se había ido antes. De repente, Edward sintió miedo. ¿Y si se había puesto enferma? ¿Y se había comenzado a sentirse mal y se había ido corriendo al hospital sin tiempo de avisarlo?

No debería haberla dejado sola.

Edward corrió a su despacho con la idea de buscar los teléfonos de las amigas de Bella. Al abrir y cerrar cajones y revolver los papeles que había sobre la mesa en busca de su agenda, movió el ratón del ordenador y comprobó que la computadora estaba encendida, lo que lo preocupó todavía más porque Bella siempre la apagaba cuando se iba de casa.

En ese momento, Edward se fijó en los papeles que tenía ante sí, los leyó distraídamente y se dio cuenta de que era el documento que Wyatt y él habían firmado poco después de la boda, el documento por el que el padre de Bella lo hacía heredero de su rancho cuando muriera.

Tras firmarlo, Wyatt le había repetido repetidamente lo contento que estaba, pero él no se sentía así y ahora sabía por qué. Tendría que haberle dicho que no, que no le interesaba su rancho o, por lo menos, tendría que haber quemado los papeles en cuanto hubiera llegado a casa y no dejarlos donde Bella pudiera verlos.

Porque, obviamente, los había visto y ahora creía que solamente se había casado con ella por una parcela de tierra. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero era imposible que ella lo supiera.

¿Cómo lo iba a saber si había hecho todo lo que había podido para mantener las distancias entre ellos?

Edward se pasó las manos por el rostro y se dijo que lo había estropeado todo. Lo peor era que le había hecho daño a Bella, lo último que hubiera querido hacer.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Al salir por la puerta a toda velocidad se encontró con la persona que menos le apetecía ver en aquellos momentos.

Suzanne.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le espetó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, tonto? He venido a verte, por supuesto —contestó su ex mujer con voz melosa.

—Pues que sea la última vez que vienes por aquí —le soltó Edward—. Quiero que te quede muy claro de una vez por todas que estoy con Bella y que esperamos un hijo, que la quiero y que no eres bien recibida en esta casa. Si vuelves por aquí, llamo al sheriff para que te detenga por allanamiento de morada. Si te crees que estoy de broma, ven otra vez y lo comprobarás.

Dicho aquello, se montó en el coche y se alejó con la única idea en la cabeza de encontrar a Bella cuanto antes.

Le había dicho a su ex mujer que estaba enamorado de Bella y era verdad. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Por eso había querido casarse con ella a pesar de que el matrimonio con Suzanne le había salido mal.

No había sido porque que su padre se lo hubiera pedido ni por lo que le había ofrecido a cambio sino porque ya entonces estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Podría convencer a Bella de aquello de lo que se acababa de dar cuenta o la habría perdido para siempre?

Mientras conducía, Edward llamó a su madre, que no sabía nada de Bella, y a su hermano.

—Bella ha desaparecido —le dijo en cuanto Jasper contestó el teléfono—. ¿Está contigo?

—¡Por favor, Edward, deja ya los celos! —se defendió su hermano—. Me estás empezando a hartar con tus sospechas.

—No te he preguntado si está en la cama contigo —murmuró Edward apretando los dientes.

—Confío en ella y confío en ti también —añadió sinceramente.

Bella jamás lo engañaría como había hecho Suzanne. Edward se daba cuenta de que, de alguna manera, siempre lo había sabido y por eso había accedido a casarse con ella. Ni siquiera lo habría hecho porque estuviera embarazada si no hubiera confiado en ella.

—Te llamo porque estoy preocupado por ella y he pensado que, a lo mejor, tú sabías dónde estaba. Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez hubiera ido a verte para contarte lo que ha pasado.

A continuación, le habló a Jasper del documento que Bella había encontrado en su despacho y ambos hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarla.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Edward comenzó a rezar para encontrar a Bella, para que ella y el bebé estuvieran bien, para que quisiera hablar con él y le diera la oportunidad de explicarse y para poder suplicarle que lo perdonara.

Y, por supuesto, para que lo creyera cuando le dijera lo mucho que la amaba.

Una hora después, Edward vio el coche de Bella en el aparcamiento del motel Dew Drop Inn que había a las afueras del pueblo.

Inmediatamente, frenó y dejó su coche junto al de su mujer. La tentación de ponerse a llamar a todas las puertas era grande, pero consiguió controlarse y dirigirse a la recepción, donde, tras preguntar en qué habitación estaba hospedada su esposa, tuvo que identificarse para que el adolescente que estaba a cargo se lo dijera.

En cuanto supo el número de la habitación, Edward se dirigió a ella y llamó a la puerta. Cuando nadie le contestó, volvió a llamar.

—¿Bella? Bella, soy Edward. Sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta. Por favor.

—Vete.

Edward sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante aquellas palabras, pero también sintió un gran alivio al saber que estaba allí y que estaba bien. Sin embargo, se sintió fatal al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando.

—Bella, cariño, por favor, abre la puerta. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. Vete o llamo a recepción y digo que me estás molestando.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Maldita sea, Bella, abre la puerta o la tiro abajo. Sólo quiero hablar.

Silencio.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido, la voy a tirar —dijo Edward dando un paso atrás para tomar fuerza—. A la de una...

Nada.

—A la de dos...

—Está bien —murmuró Bella.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Edward la encontró lívida con los ojos rojos de llorar durante horas. Su obvia tristeza lo dejó anonadado y con ganas de arrodillarse ante ella allí mismo y suplicarle perdón.

—¿Estás bien? Sé qué has visto los documentos del acuerdo que firmé con tu padre y sé que anímicamente no estás bien, pero quiero saber si físicamente el bebé y tú estáis bien.

—Los dos estamos bien, pero no voy a volver contigo —contestó Bella—, Me voy. Voy a pedir el divorcio. Me llevo al niño. No quiero volver a verte. Ni a ti ni a mi padre.

—Por favor, no me hagas eso —imploró Edward—. Por favor, escúchame —añadió agarrándola de la muñeca y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas—. Sé que ahora mismo me odias, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo. Yo también me odio a mí mismo por lo que te estoy haciendo pasar, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de explicártelo todo. Por favor.

Bella se cruzó de brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nada de lo que digas podrá arreglar lo que habéis hecho mi padre y tú.

—Tienes toda la razón. No te puedes imaginar cuánto lo siento, pero créeme si te digo que no me importa en absoluto el rancho de tu padre. Tu padre me hizo esa propuesta porque estaba preocupado por sus tierras ya que no sabía si te ibas a querer hacer te cargo de ellas cuando él muriera. Y yo la acepté porque... porque te quiero.

Bella estalló en carcajadas y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro, ¿me tengo que creer que el hombre que me acusó de engañarlo con su propio hermano y que luego no me quería tocar una vez casados está enamorado de mí?

—¿Serviría de algo que te dijera que soy un idiota?

—No, eso ya lo sé.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Edward.

—Siéntate un momento, por favor —le pidió a continuación.

Bella dudó un momento, pero acabó aceptando la silla que Edward le ofrecía y Edward se colocó delante de ella y se arrodilló mirándola a los ojos.

—Soy un idiota por muchas razones, pero la más grande de todas es que he dejado que la traición de Suzanne me hiciera creer que jamás sería capaz de volver a confiar en una mujer, lo que es una tontería. En ti puedo confiar perfectamente. En lo más profundo de mí, lo sabía aunque no quisiera admitirlo. No creía que fuera a ser capaz de aguantar de nuevo el dolor y la humillación de que otra mujer me engañara. Por eso no quería casarme —le explicó Edward acariciándole la mano—. Durante muchos años intenté no sentir nada, pero, de repente, me di cuenta de que te deseaba y de que por ti sentía un montón de cosas. Aquello me asustó y por eso acepté la oferta de tu padre. No fue porque me interesara el rancho sino porque quería estar contigo y no sabía cómo hacerlo. La oferta de tu padre fue la excusa perfecta para casarme contigo sin tener que admitir que sentía algo por ti. Y, luego, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada...

Le acarició la tripa.

—Dios mío, entonces me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero también sentí pánico, lo reconozco. Sin embargo, me dije que criar un hijo tiene que ser lo más maravilloso del mundo y que tenía que intentarlo —continuó—. Por favor, cariño, no te enfades con tu padre. Lo ha hecho con toda su buena intención aunque no haya acertado y, por favor, tampoco me odies a mí. Yo te quiero mucho y, si me dejas, no sé qué haría. Sé que no te merezco y que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero, por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad. Vuelve a casa conmigo y deja que te demuestre que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Estoy dispuesto a quemar ese maldito documento y a hacer lo mismo con la copia de tu padre. Además, le he dicho a Suzanne que, como vuelva a aparecer por casa, la hago encarcelar, así que no la volveremos a ver.

—Me has hecho sufrir mucho, Edward —contestó Bella al cabo de unos segundos—. Me has hecho mucho daño —añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya lo sé, cariño, y te pido perdón. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Yo nunca hubiera querido hacerte daño.

Bella sollozó sobre su hombro y Edward la abrazó todavía más fuerte.

—Por favor, Bella, no me dejes. Quédate conmigo y sé mi esposa, mi amante y la madre de mis hijos, ayúdame con el rancho y demuéstrale a todos los habitantes de Gabriel's Crossing que una vez cometí el error de casarme con la mujer equivocada, pero que ahora he acertado y me he casado con la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida.

—¿De verdad me quieres? —le preguntó Bella apartándose levemente.

—Más que a mi propia vida —contestó Edward.

—¿Te habrías casado conmigo aunque mi padre no te hubiera hecho esa ridícula oferta y aunque no hubiera estado embarazada?

—Sí, probablemente me habría llevado un tiempo darme cuenta de que era lo que quería, lo reconozco.

Bella sonrió levemente.

—Yo llevo enamorada de ti desde que soy pequeña y nunca has dado muestras de sentir algo parecido por mí.

Edward se apartó sorprendido por lo que Bella acababa de decir.

—¿Has dicho que siempre has estado enamorada de mí?

Bella asintió y le acarició el pelo.

—Desde que somos niños, pero tú te casaste con esa fresca y me rompiste el corazón —contestó tirándole del pelo—. No quiero más frescas, ni más tratos estúpidos con mi padre ni con nadie, y deja de fingir que no me quieres. Si quieres que nuestro matrimonio funcione, tienes que ser sincero conmigo y dejar de castigarme por el comportamiento de tu ex mujer.

—A sus órdenes, mi general —contestó Edward.

—Y, además, tendrás que decirme, por lo menos, una vez al día que me quieres. Dos veces si haces alguna tontería.

Aquello hizo reír a Edward, lo que lo sorprendió porque hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así de a gusto, sintiéndose completamente feliz.

—A sus órdenes, mi general —repitió.

Por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a decirle a Bella lo mucho que la quería diez o doce veces al día si eso la hacía feliz.

—Entonces, ¿vuelves a casa conmigo?

—Sí, pero primero quiero pasar por casa de mi padre a quemar esos malditos documentos.

Edward chasqueó con la lengua y la abrazó con fuerza. —Trato hecho —susurró sellando su acuerdo con un beso.

.

.

.

La música de la orquesta The Dixie Chicks se oía por toda la plaza en la que estaban teniendo lugar las celebraciones del Cuatro de Julio. Todos los habitantes de Gabriel's Crossing se habían dado cita allí, habían llevado comida y ahora estaban charlando y bailando.

Bella sonrió a Ida Mae Fisher, que le estaba contando la enésima travesura de uno de sus quince nietos, y buscó entre la muchedumbre en busca de dos caras conocidas.

La de su marido, que se había ido aproximadamente hacía una hora a participar en una carrera de sacos, y la de su hija de tres meses, a la que estaban paseando por toda la fiesta como si fuera un cuenco de puré de patatas el día de Acción de Gracias.

Amelia era apenas una recién nacida y, aunque estaba a buen recaudo en brazos de la madre de Edward, Bella quería saber dónde estaba.

En aquel momento, sintió un par de fuertes manos masculinas en la cintura y se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de su adorado marido.

—Vaya, qué susto me has dado —exclamó.

—Hola, Ida Mae —saludó Edward a su vecina—. ¿Te importaría que me llevara a esta preciosa mujer? La necesitamos en la mesa de los postres.

—No, claro que no. Ya terminaré otro día de contarte las aventuras de Dwight Alien.

—Madre mía —murmuró Edward al oído de su mujer.

A continuación, la giró en otra dirección y se alejaron.

—Qué historia tan interesante.

—No te puedes ni imaginar —contestó Bella chasqueando con la lengua—. Creo que podré sobrevivir sin saber cómo lograron sacarle los dos granos de maíz de la nariz. Gracias por rescatarme.

En lugar de llevarla hacia la gran mesa en la que había bizcochos, galletas y tartas de todos los colores y sabores, Edward se llevó a su mujer hacia el aparcamiento.

—De nada. Tenemos que hablar.

Al instante, Bella dejó de sonreír y se puso en guardia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Amelia? ¿Está enferma? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

—No, no te preocupes, la niña está bien —contestó Edward con paciencia.

A continuación, la apoyó contra la furgoneta y la besó con pasión, hasta que Bella casi se hubo olvidado de la preocupación por su hija.

—A ver si así dejas de preocuparte por Amelia.

—Soy una madre primeriza y todas las madres primerizas nos preocupamos por nuestros hijos.

—Sí, ya lo sé —sonrió Edward—. Se te da de maravilla. Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Lo de ser madre, digo —se apresuró a añadir Edward.

—Ah, bueno —sonrió Bella.

—¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos de la fiesta y nos vamos a casa? Podríamos estar solos y hacer lo que nos diera la gana. Hay una camada de gatitos en la cuadra y te los quería enseñar.

Bella recordó la primera vez que se habían acostado y se planteó la posibilidad de estar a solas con Edward, solos de verdad.

Desde que había nacido Amelia, no habían tenido muchos momentos para estar solos porque, si no era su padre, eran los padres de Edward los que iban constantemente a ver a su nieta y, cuando se marchaban, había que atender a la niña o estaban agotados.

—Me encantaría —contestó.

Ya llevaban tres o cuatro horas en el picnic y lo cierto era que le apetecía irse a casa, estar tranquila y descansar en brazos a su marido.

—Voy a recoger a Amelia y...

Edward la interrumpió con un beso.

—He dicho solos —le dijo—. Amelia se va a quedar a dormir esta noche en casa de mis padres.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Oh, no. No puedo...

—Sí, claro que puedes y, además, lo necesitas. Ambos lo necesitamos. Amelia va a estar perfectamente en casa de mis padres. Les he dicho que nos llamen si sucede cualquier cosa y te prometo que tendré el móvil encima todo el rato. Incluso, si quieres, lo puedo poner en modo vibrador.

—Muy gracioso —contestó Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando hacia la fiesta.

Aunque no veía a su suegra ni a su hija por ningún lado, sabía que estaban por allí y que todo iría bien.

Lo cierto era que echaba mucho de menos estar a solas con Edward, sólo ellos dos, y poder dedicarse a hacer el amor.

—Está bien —accedió aferrándose a su brazo mientras Edward le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero? —le dijo.

—Sí, en el desayuno —contestó Bella.

—Bueno, pues te lo voy a repetir por si he dicho o hecho alguna estupidez o por si la hago o digo antes de que acabe el día. Te quiero.

Bella chasqueó con la lengua, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó.

—Yo también te quiero, pero no te preocupes porque últimamente no estás haciendo ninguna estupidez, te estás comportando como un hombre muy inteligente.

—Lo más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida ha sido casarme contigo.

La convicción con la que lo había dicho y la sinceridad que Bella vio en sus ojos le dieron ganas de ponerse a llorar, así que se abrazó a él con fuerza y lo besó para que le quedara claro lo orgullosa que estaba de él por los cambios que había hecho, ya que había conseguido dejar su inseguridad y sus recelos atrás después de lo que le había hecho se ex mujer.

Edward la ayudó a subir al vehículo, lo rodeó, abrió su puerta y puso el motor en marcha. Bella lo observó y sonrió mientras Edward conducía a toda velocidad hacia casa.

Durante el trayecto, pensó en todo lo que les había ocurrido en menos de un año, en todo el dolor que habían tenido que soportar, y se dijo que no cambiaría nada de lo que había ocurrido porque, al final, había conseguido todo lo que siempre había querido.

Había conseguido a Edward.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Si quieren algún PDF de las adaptaciones en el perfil les dejo el correo donde pueden solicitarlo.**

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las que se tomaron su tiempo para leer y comentar.**

Twilight all my love 4 ever

Noir Lark

jupy

tulgarita

Techu

carol

Diana

Pera l.t

OnlyRobPatti

Valentina

Elizabeth Marie Cullen

Guest

* * *

 **Las espero en nuestra próxima adaptación**

 **Matrimonio de Mentiras**

 _Bella y Edward habían terminado semanas antes de la boda, aunque nadie lo sabía, habían continuado con una relación fingida. Su matrimonio era de mentira, si lo que estaban haciendo era fingir, ¿por qué parecía tan real lo que sentían?_


End file.
